Akane Chronicles: Legend of the Green Dragon
by Lin Lee
Summary: Same old Ranma, but I thought it would be interesting to give Akane more moves and the attention she deserves. Our story begins with Akane being kidnapped, per usual, and Ranma & company have to travel all the way to China to bring her back home.
1. Enter the Amazons

Enter the Amazons

Silence. The wind slowly swirled round the trees of a dense patch of forest making a faint rustling sound. The sound increased in volume adding the snapping of twigs and branches, until finally the cracking became deafening. A large tree fell into the clearing a top a valley and a young man appeared his arm extending from the darkness into the daylight. The outlined displayed the strength in his youthful form. He walked out into the daylight surveying his surroundings. The boy wore a yellow bandana with black stripes. He looked like the rugged sort who had seen many travels.

"Ryoga who made YOU our fearless leader?" A second boy of similar features wearing a white Chinese shirt and black pants emerged from the forest. He swept the dark brown pigtail from his shoulder and appeared annoyed at his companion.

"Well at least I found the way out, didn't I!" Past the two, a long corridor of broken trees and shattered rocks lay to waste.

"Who ran off directionless into the forest in the first place. If you had listened to me we wouldn't have taken this detour." The boys glared at each other, their eyes blazing with anger.

"Come, this isn't helping our current situation." A third boy dressed in a white rob wearing thick glasses appeared behind them. He placed a hand each of their shoulders sympathetically.

"Stay outta this duck boy." Ryoga shoved him to the ground with the bamboo umbrella he kept at his side. With a twist of his wrist the umbrella spun through the air and opened, he stood ready to fight.

"Ranma that's it. I will not suffer anymore humiliation." Both boys stood ready to attack when a large chain wrapped around Ryoga's chest restraining his arms and knocking his umbrella to the ground.

"How dare you treat me in such a way. There is no forgiving someone of your rudeness!" The boy named Mousse stood at the end of the long chain. Ryoga ran at him and knocked him down. The two proceeded to roll around on the ground trying to strangle each other. Ranma stood down from his fighting stance watching the events unfold.

"You two leave me outta this." Ranma, having no patience with them, walked into the clearing away from the brawling pair. He gazed down at the valley from the top of a steep hill. The sunlight reflected off a stream at the bottom of the valley below a small waterfall. His eyes looked past the beauty of the scenery consumed by the images in his mind.

"You think we break them up?" A sweet high-pitched voice came from the trees. A beautiful girl with purple hair, wearing a red pajama like outfit with yellow flowers, walked up to the two brawling boys. Another girl, with long brown hair tied in a white bow, followed her, a gigantic spatula strapped to her back. She looked down and shook her head at the dust cloud.

"Nay, they'd only go right back to it." The two girls walked past them and stopped to watch Ranma, each starring at the thoughtful expression on his face.

"Shampoo love be on trip with husband to be." She held her hands together close to her chest. "If only he not so distracted all the time."

"I know what you mean sugar. It's almost as if he hasn't been with us this whole time." Both girls sighed and then starred at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Keep hands to self spatula girl!"

"Stay away from him you . . . hussy!" Then both girls started to through punches and kicks making their own dust cloud.

Ranma kept his eyes on the rolling water surrounded by rocks and trees. Oblivious to the ongoing feuds behind him, Ranma pulled out a pencil drawing of a beautiful young woman. The girl's face smiling sweetly up at him brought back memories of his missing fiancée. It had been months since he had last seen her after mysteriously disappearing on her way to school one morning. The picture, his only clue, was dropped by her kidnappers at the scene. Ever since that day he and his band had been searching, coming to China on a lead from a hotel manager. He reported two Chinese men with a young girl matching his fiancées description.

By now the trail was probably cold and he was beginning to lose hope he would ever see the uncute girl again. He thought back to the last day that they had been together. Fighting as usual.

Two sisters stood in the kitchen of their Japanese home, early morning.

"My Akane, your hair is growing so quickly. Are you thinking about growing it long again or are you going to continue to keep it short?" The girl looked sweetly at her younger sister as she prepared breakfast for the family.

"Gee I don't know Kasumi." The young girl held her hand to her dark black locks. `I tried so long to grow my hair for Dr. Tofu to notice me, but Ranma . . .' she thought to herself remembering her fiancé telling her he preferred her with short hair. Just then Ranma walked into the kitchen and observed her pondering to herself.

"What's the stupid look for? You're not helping Kasumi cook are you? I have a test at school today I can't get a bad grade because I'm sick." Akane picked up the frying pan being used to make breakfast and smashed him in the face. He made a low grunt and she wondered why she cared what he thought. Recovering instantly from the blow he straightened up and shouted at her as she walked out of the room.

"Good luck finding a husband that way, Uncute Tomboy! I don't understand her, just up and hits a guy for no good reason." He turned and started to walk in the opposite direction, when the girl appeared from nowhere with a bokken in her hand. Her face twisted with anger.

"Ranma you JERK!" The wooden sword came crashing down on his head leaving a large bump. He did a little dance, grumbled a few intelligible words then fell to the floor.

"I don't care what you think, who wants to be married to a pervert anyway!" She stormed off toward the front door.

"I am going to school, alone!" She walked off never realizing the dark figure lingering in the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity.

He crouched down and felt the blades of grass with his fingertips, the wind rustled through his hair. Thoughts ran frantically through his mind `Stupid girl, why'd she have to run off alone like that if I had been there she'd be at home right now finding new ways to give us all food poisoning. Why does she always have to be so dumb and misunderstand me? Doesn't she know even though I say that stuff doesn't mean . . . Stupid tomboy doesn't she realize . . .

"She is so UNCUTE!!! Why if she was here right now I'd, well I'D-Huh?"

Just then a commotion beyond the trees caught his attention. The sound of metal hitting metal could faintly be heard. It was then that he finally noticed his four companions locked in a huge dust cloud, arms and legs flying and connecting. He lowered his head in disgust and wondered why he ever accepted any of their help; he would have gotten further without them. Not that any of them truly cared about the fate of poor Akane, except of course Ryoga who was secretly (that is only to Akane) in love with her.

The dust started to settle; Shampoo was holding the brunette by the hair and Ryoga was sitting on Mousse's chest, he paused from beating his head against the ground.

"You hear that?" All looked up in confusion.

The band instinctively flew into the full branches of the lone tree in the clearing. Just then four women in feathered masks back flipped into the clearing from beyond the trees. Eight massive, sword wielding, men followed them.

"Eiiiiiiiiii!" The four women yelled in unison.

"Amazons." Shampoo whispered "I not sure who swordsmen are."

The women dodged the men's swords by stealthily flipping through the air. Three of the women were dressed in black sleeveless shirt, like Ranma's, black shorts and gold armbands. The fourth woman was dressed in green with gold embroidering and wore an unusual piece of gold jewelry with a bright green gem on her arm. The amazon in green appeared to be their leader; she was the most skilled deflecting a sword with her armbands then kicking her assailant in the face. She flipped one of the swordsmen, sneaking up behind her, over her shoulder. Another swordsman charged toward her. Without flinching the girl dropped to the ground and swept his leg. As he hit the ground she jabbed her elbow into his stomach knocking him unconscious. The next swordsmen flew at her berserker style. She ran at him jumped up and placed her legs around his neck, resting on his shoulders. In one swift motion she let her upper body drop, placed her hands on the ground, and flung him into the base of the tree.

"Um . . . that sure is an interesting move." Ryoga looked a little flushed.

"Yes she has amazing technique." Mousse pressed his glasses toward his forehead, both boys fixated on the amazon. Ranma looked at them rolling his eyes, while their female companions thought there wasn't anything even remotely interesting about this woman. Ranma had to admit there was something about her style that was familiar, in more ways than one.

The amazons were easily beating the attackers. Victory appeared to be theirs when another wave of swordsmen approached. Five new swordsmen entered the clearing particularly interested in the amazon in green. The men surrounded her, while she coldly surveyed her options.

"What is she doing surely they are too much for her." Mousse interjected. Ranma watched and wondered what she had planned.

"We don't see too many pretty girls back home. Maybe we'll take you with us as a prize." The largest swordsmen said as he admired her form.

"The Gold Dragon will be pleased with us." The tall one started to close in on the woman in her fighting stance, her chest heaving slightly.

"Right, let's go." She flipped twisting in midair into a handstand using her momentum to do a spinning kick to all five men. Sending each of them flying in all directions. Ranma smiled at her rather foolhardy move and let out a small laugh catching her attention. She looked up in the tree surprised to see an audience.

The amazon held up her hand and separated her fingers to show four small gold spikes, with a swift twist of her wrist she sent them flying toward Ranma. Taken aback by her action, he instinctively jumped up and out of the tree landing on the ground in front of her. The spikes became lodged in the tree branch Ranma had recently occupied. By this time the other amazons were fighting their way through the remaining swordsmen behind them. Ranma stood dumfounded as she charged toward him. She started with a volley of lightening fast punches.

"Hey I am just an innocent bystander." He said twisting his body to avoid her punches, to his amazement her fists were getting closer and closer to connecting. Ranma grabbed both her wrists not wanting to fight a girl. She was shocked to find him holding her arms in the air. `I barely saw him move.' She thought to herself.

"Now will you listen? I don't wanna fight you." They stood still for a moment, her eyes starring back into his, `something familiar.' The tension left her shoulders and she started to relax her arms, Ranma soon mirrored her relaxed state. Seeing the break in his defense she quickly kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. The other amazons started to fall in behind her as each finished their respective attacker, never noticing the band still huddled in the tree.

"I guess it is time to save Ranma honey's butt." All four jumped out the tree at the amazons.

"I'll take the leader." Ryoga shouted, in their group Ryoga's skill was second only to Ranma's.

"Oh really, we'll soon see." She turned her back on Ranma, who held his stomach trying to regain his breath, not taking a fighting stance. Her green eyes blazed from behind her mask, a few wisps of her dark hair shone in the sun revealing their green highlights. Ryoga tore off strands from his bandana and hurled them at the amazon, which she deflected easily with her armbands. She stood waiting for his next attack mockingly Ryoga was already flying toward her.

"Bakesitenketsu!" He lunged toward her striking the ground below her feet shattering it with his breaking point technique. Knowing this ancient amazon attack she vaulted over him placing one arm on his head to steady herself. Ryoga was stunned to find himself alone at the blast site; all the rocks shattered by his attack flew up and hit him. Before he could completely regain his composure, from behind she kicked his side with a multitude of swift strikes too fast for the eye to see.

"It's my turn, Ryoga. I need to teach this girl a lesson." Ranma stood in front of Ryoga completely healed and completely pissed. One of Mousse's chains flew between the two boys and wrapped around Ryoga's neck. An amazon had knocked Mousse's glasses off and was using his chain to reel Ryoga in as he grumbled. With nothing in between them they charged at each other, both attacking and defending not getting in a single hit. The amazon was trying to keep a certain amount of room between them testing her punches and carefully defending herself. As Ranma lunged at her, she side stepped to the right and landed a punch to his mid section.

"It's gonna take a lot more then that!" He ignored his injury and grabbed her, thrusting her backwards against the fallen tree, while still keeping her close. She was pined against the tree with such force her mask flew off.

He gasped as the familiar face stared back at him coldly. His breath was taken suddenly and he couldn't speak. She stood breathing heavily looking into his eyes franticly wondering how to use this pause to her advantage.

"Akane." He finally whispered, the rest of his band frozen, holding their respective opponents, Mousse feeling around on the ground for his glasses wondering "Where?'

"I thought I might have lost you forever." Ranma marveled at her now green tinted black hair and matching green eyes blankly looking back at him. Her face seemed so exotic with heavy black eye liner drawn out giving her eyes a feline look. His heart ached in his chest and he felt a stinging sensation in the back of his neck. His hands slipped from her arms as he fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Ranma!" Ukyo yelled

"This is becoming more interesting all the time." Mousse said still on all fours placing his glasses back on. Ryoga kicked him from behind having released himself from the chain and proceeded to defeat the amazon. 'Akane found.' Ryoga's heart soared. All three amazons lay on the ground recovering from their attacks. The four watched as a new group of swordsmen appeared, one standing above Ranma and in front of Akane. Defending the fallen amazons they attacked the swordsmen.

"Sorry little man, but this prize is mine." The large warrior welding a staff with a sharp blade at the end looked down at Akane grinning. Akane quickly vaulted backwards over the tree, the warrior following. She flipped back and to the side avoiding all his attacks. She flipped back through the air making a slightly larger distance between them. Landing on the ground making her stance she crossed her hands in front of herself preparing to defend.

Ranma recovering from the blow to his head now stood on the fallen tree. He immediately recognized the stance as his own from a fight with a certain Kendo swordsman. 'She is using some of my techniques' he thought catching her eye. Their eyes locked for a split second and she seemed almost to remember him.

Distracted by the sight of Ranma she failed to avoid the warrior's staff fast enough. The blade cut through the skin of her slim muscular leg. She doubled over in pain making herself vulnerable. Ranma bolted to her aid kicking her attacker in mid air.

After a harsh landing the warrior stood up concentrating only on Ranma. He swung his staff around making a display of his skill. Ranma yawned unimpressed. Angry the warrior began his attack. Ranma easily avoided the volley of attacks twisting his body in all sorts of directions. Behind him Akane moaned touching her leg in pain. When Ranma looked to ensure her safety he was sent flying over the side of the nearby hill. Catching onto a branch sticking out of the ground he just stopped himself from toppling downward.

"You are pathetic, worrying over the injured girl." The warrior laughed as he prepared for the final blow, while Ranma tried to pull himself up.

"Hey!" The warrior stopped his staff raised above his head, turned to look behind him. Akane had her eyes closed concentrating.

"DRAGON BULLET!" She cupped her hands and sent a very small-condensed chi projectile into the warrior's chest. He flew out and down the hill, knocking Ranma down in the process. Just as he lost his grip on the branch Akane caught his hand. She pulled him up to her with an abundance of strength, throwing him off balance causing him to press his body to hers. He felt a twinge in his shoulder, 'Brute strength' he thought.

"You were distracted." She whispered entranced by his familiarity.

"So were you." His face reddened as he noticed their hands locked together, his imbedded in her chest. The feel of her cushy breasts rising and falling on the back of his hand brought the attention of his eyes downward. Before he could contemplate more on the current position a dagger was placed under his chin.

"Not this again, I just helped you. Hey stupid, don't you remember me?" His eyes pleaded with her, but she suddenly turned cold. The fighting continued behind them and also from below in the valley.

"Don't try to confuse me. Amazons! Go down below and help the others, I will finish up here." She looked on as Ranma's companions finished off the last of the swordsmen; the dagger still poised against his throat.

"Are you assassins? Why did you help us?"

"Akane it is me, dummy, Ranma, your . . . well your . . ." For a split second he could see the struggle behind her eyes. Somewhere deep inside she knew him. 'Green eyes' he thought 'maybe that has something to do with her not remembering me. And that move she used, Akane doesn't know any chi techniques, does she?'

Akane seemed to sense something in the distance; she looked over the hill and saw a small group of girls being surrounded by swordsmen. She let go of her hold on Ranma, and with one swift movement she sent the dagger into the tree where the others had gathered. Unnerving them a bit.

"Enough, I'm needed elsewhere." She picked up the staff lying at her feet and ran off the steep hill bouncing left and right all the way down.

"That really Akane?" Shampoo said as she and the others joined Ranma watching her decent. Ryoga pulled the dagger from the tree and handed it to Ranma.

"Sure looks like it sugar." Ukyo responded

"When she get so strong?" All stood at the edge watching her assault on the swordsmen.

"Ranma something is very wrong, Akane doing chi attacks?" Ryoga looked at Ranma who appeared to be in a trance. He was running through her attacks and the styles she'd used. Noticing how strange he must look, Ranma snapped out of it. He crouched down and observed her winning the battle. She swung the staff in long fluid motions, her skill had increased incredibly from their last sparring match. Ranma wondered how their next match would turn out, a devilish grin passing over his face.

"Did you notice, her eyes have changed from brown to a bright green?" Ranma suddenly turned to Ryoga.

"Aiyah, Akane have green highlights now too. Silly color to have hair." Ukyo looked at her smirking. The amazons were close to winning the battle, until more reinforcements for the swordsmen arrived.

"Where are all these stupid guys coming from anyway?" Ranma asked, "Must be some kinda ambush."

"All these guys ganging up on a small group of women, that's not right." Ryoga stood with his fist clenched.

Akane and the amazons were starting to lose their ground. They could hear Akane yelling for them to retreat. The small group of amazons started to back down running for the safety of the forest past the stream. Ranma watched as Akane ran off with them not wanting to lose track of her.

"We ARE going to follow right Ranma?" Ryoga looked worried they might not find her again if they lost sight of her. He was used to loosing things, people, places . . .

"Yes, but not too closely. We have to find out what is going on, we don't want to be fighting them all the time."

Akane looked back not wanting to leave anyone behind. One woman had fallen and was about to be taken by one of the warriors.

"Opal, what are you doing out here, you she be back home." She quickly turned her direction to save the girl. The warrior was approaching rapidly. Akane stood the girl up in her arms. She looked back at the attacker her eyes flashed with a bright green fire. More men started to move towards them.

"This doesn't look good. I think this would be a good time to step in." Ranma said and the group started down the hill bouncing side to side as Akane did. Akane turned to Opal and yelled for her to run. She stood between the escaping girl and the advancing gang. She closed her eyes and started to emit a flaming green battle aura. She held her hands out palms open toward the men.

"FIRE BREATHING DRAGON!" She shouted and a large corridor of green flame like chi burst twenty feet ahead of her. Blowing all her attackers straight into the sky and then meeting the ground with a gigantic crash.

Akane fell to her knees, her arms holding her from hitting the ground. Ranma and company finally reached her amazed by her new power. Ranma stood right in front of her worried not knowing how much energy she could safely give out.

"I still have enough energy left to hit each of you with a small blast. So don't get any ideas." She said, panting heavily, pausing between words. She cringed at the pain in her leg, the wound now bleeding freely.

"Are you ok? Let me at least look at your leg. You may not remember it, but I've got lots of experience patching myself up, usually after you've been hitting me." She looked up at him puzzled the green in her eyes had dulled to a dark hazel. He then noticed that her hair was definitely reflected green in the sunlight. It was a good two inches longer since he last saw her. She wore the sides pulled back with gold combs that she probably used as throwing weapons. It also curled a lot more than he remembered and framed her face beautifully. He reddened a bit realizing he was looking her over so closely.

"It isn't necessary…but if you feel you must." She rolled back off of her knees slowly as he bent down to survey her leg. The others were busy disposing of the remaining warriors and swordsmen.

"Will they be ok?" She asked as he looked back at his band making a good display of their skills.

"Nothing they can't handle." She felt a slight shiver through her body as he slipped his hand around her thigh putting a cloth he pulled from his pocket to her wound. He clinically examined the wound, trying to ignore their closeness.

"Really it is nothing." Her body quivered with weakness, she slowly slipped her leg from his grasped. "I . . . um . . . I think you have me confused with someone else."

Akane slowly started to raise herself off of the ground. Ranma stood up to lend her a hand, which she accepted with a little smile. She walked into the stream; the water barely touched her knees. The cool water felt good against her warm flesh.

Ranma watched as her body lazily moved through the water. The others stood banded together proudly as the remaining swordsmen scurried away frightened. The girls turned toward the stream following Akane. The two boys stood next to Ranma, trying not to look like they were watching the women cool themselves, Shampoo refilling her water bottle. Akane walked to the waterfall and let the water pour over her face and body making her clothes cling to her. Ranma watched Akane closely replaying her battles over in his mind, trying to recreate her moves.

Akane closed her eyes and the green gem on her arm shined brilliantly. A green glow seemed to absorb into her body and the wound on her leg stopped bleeding. Shampoo and Ukyo looked back to see Ranma staring, at what they assumed to be Akane's well formed body.

"Shampoo still think Akane unattractive girl. Humph." Both women crossed their arms in disgust.

"Do you still think we are assassins?" Ranma shouted to her breaking her concentration. She looked at him startled and walked towards the group.

"No, it's obvious you must be virtuous men." She said very matter-of-factly not seeing the boy's shocked expressions at the mere mention of their virtue.

"What exactly does she mean by that." Mousse turned to Ryoga, who looked just as puzzled as he did.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" Ranma shouted a little red in the face.

"Aiyah! She saying girls not virtuous?" Shampoo and Ukyo seemed quite insulted.

"You are priests aren't you, traveling with these tribal women? The only reputable men in this area are priests. I apologize for attacking you, but seeing you in the tree did startle me." They all seemed to understand what she was getting at and decided it would be better not to say anything, in fear that she might start attacking again. "Women like yourself should consider joining my tribe, you are both strong and good in battle."

The two girls seemed pleased with their compliments and decided to ignore the shot to their purity.

"Perhaps someday I can repay you for your assistance but for now I must be getting back, the others will be waiting." Before any arguments could be made, Akane took a last look at Ranma and darted into the branches of the nearest tree disappearing.

"What an unusual development." Mousse said while adjusting his glasses

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get after her and make her come home with us!" Ryoga was jumping out of his skin.

"Well I think it is obvious she has a new life now and that it is not up to us to take her away from it." Ukyo looked thoughtfully at Shampoo who agreed one hundred percent.

"Aiyah, Akane much happier here." Both girls smiled up at Ranma who was in deep concentration 'I have to know how she does those moves.'

"Well Ranma, now what!" Ryoga couldn't take much more waiting

"Now we follow." Ranma walked toward the trees following the direction Akane had gone. 'Then we'll find out what is going on and Akane will come home.' The others followed each disappearing behind the trees. 

* * *

  
As always none of these ideas our mine, they are owned by other people that I can't remember the names of right now, excepting of course Rumiko Takahashi-who could forget. Any C&C, "you suck" email to [jlee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:JLee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.mindspring.com/~jlee011



	2. The Dragon Returns

The Dragon Returns

The sky turned a clear black revealing every star in its brilliance. A crescent moon hung in the sky above the thick forest. The trees ahead of the small band were barely visible. The sound of branches breaking under foot echoed through the darkness.

"Ssshhh! Do you want everyone to hear us?" Ryoga grabbed Mousse by the collar

"We have already lost her, AGAIN. Who is going to hear us?"

"Wait I see something." Ranma slowly revealed himself from behind a tree; the two boys paused searching the darkness.

"Ahead, some kind of castle." Ranma walked cautiously toward the white stone wall becoming more visible with each step. He looked behind him at the group of martial artists beginning to feud yet again. "You guys better stay here while I look around. And try to be quiet."

They nodded back at him and continued their arguments. He shook his head and made his way around the side of the stone wall. He followed along the wall seeing various windows with nothing interesting him inside. A few woman sparring, empty rooms, the kitchen, he heard a grumbling sound from his stomach and remembered he hadn't eaten lunch or dinner, nearly starvation for Ranma. He pondered breaking in and pilfering some food, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a light come on from above. He was standing directly under a stone balcony. Curious, Ranma scaled the wall and poked his head through the stone slats. It was a master bedroom of sorts with a large bed draped with white and gold silks. In the middle of the room stood a small pool sized bath that could easily fit eight people.

The two women in the room frantically moved around the room preparing the bath and laying out clothes. The door to the room flung open suddenly two more women rushed in followed by Akane. The women continued to move around the room furiously. They urged Akane to take a bath after all the fighting she had done. Two of the women went to Akane and started to undress her. Ranma looked away as her shirt was coming off. He waited until after he heard her get out of the bath and what he thought would be a reasonable amount of time to dress, before he turned back into the room.

Akane's back was to the balcony she stood naked while the two girls put powder on her skin. He turned away quickly feeling a flush run through him. He pressed the back of his head against the wall and heard footsteps approaching. Akane walked past him dressed in a white sleeveless dressing gown with black fasteners only done to below her thighs. The cloth gown flowed down to the ground showing just her bare feet.

She placed her hands on the stone railing and looked up at the stars. The wind softly swirled around her hair, raising her dress slightly. She shivered still wet from the bath, her bare toes fidgeted making her seem like a little girl. The lonely expression on her face was quite visible to Ranma.

A vision of Ranma hung in her mind. 'How is he, so familiar' she continued to wonder about the days events. She laughed a little to herself and raised her hand to her cheek.

"Really thinking such things about a holy man." Ranma straightened wondering what she was thinking about. Akane quickly turned as her bedroom door opened. Ranma remained very still in the shadows not wanting to give himself away. She walked into the room to meet her guest. Ranma turned to look when it appeared to be safe.

A man walked up to Akane the first man Ranma had seen at this place. He was tall and thin, about 18 or 19, with dark brown hair, dressed in white Chinese clothes.

"Thank goodness your safe, I was so worried I thought I had lost you again." He held her hands in front of him. This irritated Ranma he clenched the stone railing tightly. The man sat in a chair still holding her hands in his, as she stood above him.

"Really it was nothing, but I was going to make a formal report to you. There was no need to-" The man interrupted her by throwing his arms around her, pushing his cheek to her chest, his arms wrapping around her bottom. She seemed quite shocked.

"I just had to see you and make sure you were ok." Bits of stone started to fall to the floor. "When will you be mine, my love?" The man asked looking up from her cleavage.

"When the Gold Dragon is defeated, I will be yours." She told him coldly as she looked away. The man let go and kissed her hand.

"Until then my sweet." He grinned at her wickedly. When he left the room Akane walked out to the balcony to find the left side of the railing completely destroyed. Bewildered, she again saw a picture of Ranma in her mind's eye and wondered what she would do.

"Shampoo knew Akane strange girl, she happy living with only women." Shampoo's eyes widen with happiness 'finally Shampoo get Ranma.'

"What are you saying, Akane is not like that. If she was she would have given in to Ranma a long time ago." Ryoga stood his fist clenched at the girl.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Ranma grabbed Ryoga by the collar insulted.

"Can we continue with the story you said there was one guy right?" Ukyo said trying to bring the volume down so as not to attract attention. 'Maybe this guy will keep Akane and I will have Ranchan all to myself.' She thought to herself grinning.

"Yeah some sappy guy talking about a gold dragon." 'And groping her.' He bitterly remembered dropping Ryoga.

"One of those swordsmen that attacked Akane said something about a gold dragon as well. Mousse, Shampoo don't you know anything about these people." Ryoga looked to their two Chinese companions.

"I'm sure great grandmother know, but she never tell Shampoo. You ever heard of such amazons Mousse?" Mousse stood from his sitting position and joined the others.

"I remember as a child some tribal elders talking about the Green and Gold Dragons. It was some legend about a warrior tribe split apart a long time ago. There is supposed to be a huge battle that brings both halves back together, but that is all I can remember." Mousse said addressing a tree past the others. Shampoo threw a rock and hit him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"When the gold dragon is defeated, this battle must be approaching." Ranma remember Akane's words to the man 'I will be yours.' "We have to get her outta here before then."

Ryoga agreed; Shampoo and Ukyo felt Akane should stay, while Mousse still lay on the ground unconscious. The leaves on the trees rustled around them unnaturally. They all became silent searching with their eyes and ears.

"Hieeeeee!" Dozens of amazons jumped down from the trees surrounding them. Shampoo pulled Mousse off the ground.

"Wake up stupid, this no time to take nap." Mousse muttered something intelligible.

The amazons pointed their staffs at the group motioning for them to go into the castle. Knowing when they were outnumbered the band turned and walked forward. They were brought into a great hall filled with female amazon warriors. At the end of the hall there was a gold chair on a platform.

The women kept them surrounded never lowering their staffs. All the amazons including their guards turned to look at the platform. Five men dressed in long white robes walked in from a doorway to the left on the platform. Four of the men stood either side of the gold chair; the fifth lifted the hood of his robe and sat down. Immediately Ranma recognized the man from Akane's room.

"Amethyst tell me, who are our visitors?" He looked at the leader of their guards.

"We found them sneaking around outside."

"I see." His eyes suddenly met Ranma's and widened with recognition. "I see indeed." He stared at Ranma smirking, his attention moved to the entrance as the doors opened. A band of guards dressed in white entered following Akane. She was dressed in a more formal outfit than before, green skintight shorts and a white sleeveless fitted jacket covering a green tank top. She had an empty dagger sheath strapped to her leg, and still wore the green gem on her arm. She walked past the group toward the man, and kneeled in front of him until he waved for her to stand. The cold expression remained on her face.

"Jade it's good to see you have returned safely." He stood and walked around her. "Tell me what has happened?"

"I was on a training mission in the forest with some of the tribe when we were ambushed."

"Assassins no doubt trying to take you again."

"It would appear that way, they said they were sent to take me to the Gold Dragon."

"Well then we must start the ceremony soon." She nodded and he turned his head toward her leg where she was wounded. "I see you were hurt."

"It is nothing, Garnet." The wound was almost completely healed by this time. He moved his hand and caressed her thigh; she stared past him not moving. She felt nothing.

Ranma could take no more of this and started to move toward them. All of the guards turned their staffs to his neck stopping his movement. He gritted his teeth angrily. Akane turned, her mouth opened with surprise.

"It appears this spy knows you." He walked around her toward Ranma.

"No they're not spies, they are priests like yourself." She turned to him with new emotion in her tone.

"Really, holy men like myself." He walked up to Ranma, restrained by the staffs at his throat. He smiled at Ranma wildly.

"Yes they helped us escape from the Gold Dragon's warriors I have faith in their honor. I'm sure they have just lost their way or perhaps the women have decided to accepted my offer to join us, they are excellent fighters."

"Well then perhaps they will show us their skill."

"Sure thing sugar, we'll do battle with your best fighter." Ukyo raised her fist and Shampoo agreed.

"Jade is our best. Will you spar with them?"

"Ah, sure." The guards released the two women but held the men.

"Which one go first?" Shampoo stood in front of Akane.

"Both." Akane said surprised, Ukyo and Shampoo looked at each other and smiled.

"Aiyah, if you lose you never marry that one, ok?" She stood pointing to Ranma.

"Sure I guess." She shook her head at such a strange request. The two girls yelled and ran at her, she laughed and quickly started to back flip.

"I never thought that I would ever see you again." Garnet said watching the women battle. Ranma looked up at him as he turned his head to met Ranma's glare. "Yes I know who you are and who she is, in fact I know about all of you."

"What are you doing with my fiancée?"

"Ex-fiancée boy. She will either defeat the Gold Dragon, marry me and bring our tribes together or she will lose to the Gold Dragon, marry him and bring our tribes together. Really it works out either way."

"Why did you pick Akane?" Ranma's blood was starting to boil.

"I have been looking for a woman to fulfill our legend for a long time. I happened upon you two on a trip to Japan. Her battle aura and fighting ability are tremendous; not to mention her purity fit the legend perfectly. Which I must thank you for that." He put his hand on Ranma's shoulder grinning all the while. Ranma growled at him. Garnet turned his head to watch Akane pounding the two girls with her spin kick.

"You know I have to admit I would much prefer it if she wins. For such a strong woman she is exceptionally soft and round to the touch." Ranma snapped and lunged toward him feeling the sting of the blades against his skin, drawing blood.

"Keep your hands off her or I'll kill you!"

The two women panted on the floor holding themselves up.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us. With some training you could be the best fighters we've ever had." Akane eyes glowed green, she was slightly out of breath, but invigorated. Akane looked over at the commotion with Ranma and Garnet. Blood ran down Ranma neck.

"Garnet we ARE letting them go, right?" She ran over leaving the two women to recuperate.

"Yes I think you are right, they are harmless." Akane looked into Ranma's eyes as he glared at Garnet. "Amethyst have your troops show them the way out. May I have a word with you, in private." The two walked off together, while the guards started to show them the way out without lowering their weapons.

"I hope you have a pleasant journey." Akane said sadly watching them leave.

"I have a feeling we'll be meeting again." Ranma reluctantly followed the amazons keeping his eyes on Akane. Ranma and company were forcibly removed from the castle and started to make their way through the forest.

"Now what Ranma, we can't just leave her there with that bastard." Ryoga said frustrated.

"I wasn't planning on it, we are going to take Akane outta there by force if we have to. I'll just sneak in there and drag her out."

Ranma, in female form, stealthily crept along the castle wall, while the others made camp about a mile or so away. Ranma sneaked into one of the empty rooms he had seen earlier. 'She is gonna come with me whether she likes it or not.' He walked through the hallways of the castle unnoticed by the passing amazons, his white shirt and black pants nearly identical to those of Akane's guards.

He walked by a training room and spotted Akane out of the corner of his eye. Ranma walked backwards and looked into the room. Akane's arms moved gracefully through the air as she practiced her kata. Her eyes closed in meditation. Ranma silently walked into the room. He wasn't sure of the actual specifics of his plan only that Akane was going to come with him.

"Hello there, is there anything I can do for you." Akane turned her back to the stranger continuing her meditation.

"Ah . . . I . . ." Akane stopped to look at Ranma.

"Sorry if I startled you. Do I know you? You seem so familiar, but I don't think I've ever seen you among the amazons before." Akane looked at her curiously, noticing her clothes. "Are you a new member of my personal guards?" Akane sat on the floor of the training hall and motioned Ranma to join her.

"Yes that's right . . . I'm new. I was assigned to be your personal bodyguard, you know all those kidnapping attempts." Ranma thought it sounded good enough.

"I can't believe Garnet! Does he think I am a little girl, how does he think I am going to beat the Gold Dragon with a bunch of body guards always shielding me." Akane almost looked like her normal self for a minute, but then she looked up at the girl in front of her and regained her composure.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." The lonely look came back to her face. Ranma wasn't sure what to make of this, she seemed to being have a personality problem.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do nothin'."

"It's not good to let your emotions get the better of you, I have to keep my mind focused." Ranma was stunned maybe this wasn't really Akane. Then an idea hit him.

"Hey let's spar, that will clear your mind." 'And I can knock you out and we can leave.' Ranma smiled gleefully.

"Ok I can test how good my bodyguard truly is." Akane rolled on her back into a handstand and landed on her feet. Ranma watched then got to his feet, 'A quick victory will do.'

"Kachu Tenchin Amagurikan!" Ranma started right away with his chestnut fist attack, Akane blocked and dodged as many shots as she could while trying to get some distance from the girl. She took a few hard hits to the ribs before she could back flip out of the way.

"You are a lot faster than you look." Akane said slightly out of breath a grin passing across her face. She went at him with a back flip kick that Ranma barely avoided. She continued to kick and punch as Ranma defended himself. A few of the kicks hit Ranma's legs like a sledgehammer. 'Akane always had brute strength but this is ridiculous.' They each took turns attacking and defending, dodging and blocking for what seemed to be forever. 'Her stamina is much better than it used to be, I don't want to risk using my more powerful attacks on her. I just want to knock her out not kill her, why does she have to be so stubborn.' Ranma thought to himself getting frustrated.

'Wow this girl is definitely good, maybe even better than me.' Akane was feeling herself weaken she had to come up with something. 'Maybe I can distract her.'

"I'm amazed this is the longest I have ever sparred with anyone." Ranma grabbed Akane's arm as she tried a high punch. "You know, you have the nicest blue eyes."

"Huh?" Ranma was flustered 'what is she doing now?' Akane wrapped her leg around Ranma's bringing him to the ground.

"Do I win?" Akane said smiling, her knee in Ranma's stomach holding him down with her arms. Ranma glared up at her.

"That's not fair, you tricked me." Akane looked down at Ranma grinning.

"Gee, you're serious." She looked down scolding him. "We were only supposed to be sparring." She rolled back onto her knees, laughing.

"I thought you were the serious type?" Ranma lifted himself with his arms still lying on the floor.

"I know, I am, but even I get sick of it sometimes. I'm sorry I never asked your name."

"Oh its Ranma."

"Nice to meet you Ranma, I'm Jade, but you already knew that." Akane sat across form him and started to yawn feeling a twinge of pain from her side. She let out a moan wincing a little.

Ranma sat up immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Wow, you can really pack a punch. I think you broke one of my ribs." Akane took off her shirt still wearing a tight green tank top that stopped right below her breasts, showing a lot of cleavage. "Ugh, is there a bruise."

Akane straightened up moving her hand for Ranma to look. When Ranma didn't move she noticed the blush on the red head's face. Ranma moved his hands to touch her ribs. There was indeed a large bruise and probably a couple crack ribs from his chestnut fist attack. Akane winced when he pushed on her ribs. Ranma's face turned pale and he felt terrible hurting her so badly.

"Don't worry I'm fine, really." Akane, seeing the look on his face, felt guilty for making fun.

"I broke your ribs, I am supposed to protect you, not . . ."

"Come on stop that, I was joking I'll be good as new in the morning." Akane smiled sweetly as she always did. "Look I'll show you something, if it will make you feel better."

Akane stood and gave Ranma her hand. Ranma accepted and stood up. She took Ranma's hand and flew out of the training room down the hall into her bedroom.

"Ah . . . what are you gonna show me in here." 'Has she really been with a bunch of women for too long?'

"Well I didn't want any one else to see." Ranma gulped and wondered what she was going to do. "Well come here, I'm not going to bite."

He slowly obeyed walking to the middle of the room next to Akane.

"Give me your hand" Ranma raised his arm and Akane took his hand in hers and placed it on her bruised ribs. Heat coursed through Ranma's body. Akane closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Again the gem began to glow green, Ranma could feel the aura engulf him and beneath his hands he felt Akane's ribs heal themselves. Then it stopped and Akane was again looking into his eyes smiling. The bruise remained but her ribs were no longer broken and Ranma no longer felt the aching in his legs from their sparring.

"What the?" Ranma moved his head closer examining the bruise probing her with both hands.

"Hey I am not completely cured yah know."

"Oh, sorry. Um, how . . ." Akane giggled

"If I concentrate I can use my battle aura to heal myself, sometimes it takes a bit out of me."

"Well I'm glad THAT's what you wanted to show me." He said putting his hand behind his head with a laugh.

"What else would I show you?" Akane was confused by the girl's bizarre behavior. The doors to the room flew open and two amazon girls entered startling them both. Ranma recognized one of the girls from the battle earlier.

"Opal, what were you doing on the training mission this morning."

"Amethyst said I could go." The girl looked down fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.

"Well you should have known better, going out in your condition." Akane placed a hand on the girl's stomach. It was then that Ranma noticed the little tummy she had.

"You're pregnant!" Ranma shouted, "Sorry, I didn't . . ."

"Don't worry about it, and don't look so shocked I AM married. Jade who is your new friend?" The girl had a sweet glow about her. She had long dark hair and hazel eyes that looked motherly at Ranma.

"Oh this is Ranma, my bodyguard with iron fists." Akane raised her arm and showed the girls her bruise as they looked on in shock.

"Gee that looks like it really hurts." The other girl said. Ranma began to sulk back toward the corner when Akane grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, don't you start feeling bad again." Akane drew him close and smiled down at him.

The three girls sat down and started to discuss recent events. Ranma listened to the girl talk observing Akane closely. She kept a distance from the conversation, never really getting too emotionally involved. Sometimes she started to act normal and then she would pull herself back with the cold lonely expression that was sadly becoming her trademark.

The third girl, Ruby, commented on how envious she was of Opal having a child.

"Well do either of you think about having children?" Opal looked from Akane to Ranma. Both seemed taken back by the question.

"Well I never really thought about it." It was true Ranma really didn't consider the future too much. Akane on the other hand seemed to be reflecting on something and had even moved her hand to her stomach before shaking the thoughts off completely.

"No, it's not for me." Again her somber look had taken over. Ranma was surprised he assumed that all girls dreamed of raising families. It was just the girly thing to do.

"Well I guess even if you wanted to this is not exactly the best place to find guys. Well that is expect for you Opal, you found a real bad boy." Ruby grinned while elbowing Opal carefully.

"Hey he won't be our enemy for much longer. Jade will fix our tribes before my baby is born." Opal looked at Akane idealistically.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, either way." She put her hand on the young mother's shoulder.

"Will you really have to marry one of them, what a sacrifice you are making for us?" Akane just shrugged looking away.

"Yah never know maybe the Gold Dragon will be really handsome and you can throw the fight" Ruby smiled at Akane nodding her head. Akane laughed and Ranma felt more relaxed. "Better yet, what about one of those cute boys that were here today? I think the boy with the bandana was the cutest and he looked very strong."

"Hah! That's a laugh." Ranma shouted 'Ryoga cuter than me, I don't think so.'

"I see so you think the other boy was cuter, right Ranma."

"Mou-I mean the guy in the glasses no way." Ranma was revolted at the thought.

"Not him their leader, the pig-tailed boy that was talking to Garnet."

"Oh him."

"Well what do you think Jade? It all sounds very romantic, a strong handsome stranger coming to steal you away." Akane straightened up her face reddening.

"I really don't think so."

"Well he was handsome wasn't he? Wasn't he?" Ruby got closer and closer to Akane face until she was almost on top of her.

"He did have nice hands and a gentle touch." Akane said sheepishly, while Ranma smirked next to her. "But that doesn't mean anything, just someone passing by and that is that."

"You never know, stranger things have happened." Ranma sat back with his arms behind his head.

The girls talked a little while longer, before leaving Akane and Ranma to sleep. Akane went to her closet and took out clothes for the two of them.

"Are you going to sleep in here, you are my bodyguard?" Ranma got the impression she really wanted him to stay, but wouldn't make a big deal about it. Ranma nodded and took the nightclothes Akane offered him.

"Yah know when they first came in I was half expecting it to be Garnet."

"Does he visit you a lot at night?" Ranma really hated him, putting her in such a compromising position. The man had no honor. He wondered what else he had tried to do.

"Not too often but sometimes. He is really anxious for us to be married. Men are inpatient about these things." Akane looked at him shyly then noticed his annoyed look. "But he has never really tried anything, he knows the legend."

"Not all men are like that you know."

"I have to admit I still don't remember much since I have returned. Garnet and the men I fight are the only men I have any knowledge of. That is until today." Akane started to take off her tank top and Ranma quickly turned around.

Akane put on the white night gown and turned to face Ranma's back. "Come on get changed so we can go to bed."

Without warning Akane took Ranma's shirt off revealing his bare skin. Akane turned Ranma around trying to get the nightgown on the girl's bare chest stunning her.

"My, I could only hope to have breasts that big." Akane giggled a little and put the nightgown over Ranma's head. He was flustered by their closeness, situations like this were always so uncomfortable.

"I am sure yours are fine." He gulped loudly

"Do you think so?" Akane held the material of her nightgown close to her skin looking down. Ranma looked down at them and then quickly turned away.

"They're perfect."

"You know you are a very interesting girl." She shook her head looking at the shorter girl, her cheeks now as red as her hair.

The two girls slept on the huge bed side-by-side, Ranma lie motionless with his eyes wide open. Akane slowly began to dose off. After vigorously trying to stay awake Ranma fell fast asleep. She awoke a few hours later with a start. He quickly got out of bed, remembering his companions. He changed into his clothes, walked to the bathtub in the middle of the room and dosed his female body with hot water.

Ranma walked over to the sleeping Akane, his intention to wrap her up in the blanket and take her away. A vision of Opal and Akane's promise hung in his mind. The only solution he could conceive was to bring the others here, help the tribe defeat this Gold Dragon and then take his fiancée home. With his fingertips he moved the hair from her face watching her stir slightly. He walked slowly to the balcony and jumped off.

Akane awoke slowly focusing her eyes on the figure on the balcony. She watched as the person vaulted over the balcony, pigtail blowing in the wind.

"Ranma?" She looked around groggily. 'No where.' She got up and walked to the balcony just in time to see the dark figure walk into the forest. Quickly she grabbed a backpack near the doorway and leapt off the balcony in pursuit.

* * *

  
As always none of these ideas our mine, they are owned by other people that I can't remember the names of right now, excepting of course Rumiko Takahashi-who could forget. Any C&C, "you suck" email to [jlee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:JLee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.mindspring.com/~jlee011



	3. The Belly of the Beast

The Belly of the Beast

Ranma walked on alone in the darkness toward the camp where his companions where awaiting his arrival. After about a mile of dodging trees and branches by moonlight he finally reached the deserted campsite. It looked like they had just barely started to build a fire and he saw no sight of them anywhere. In the distant shadows a dark figure watched waiting and another was approaching. Out from behind a tree Ryoga suddenly appeared

"Oh I'm finally here, I hope everyone is still hungry." He smiled sheepishly holding some restaurant take out. "Where is everyone?"

Ryoga stood looking around feverishly noticing Ranma. "Ranma what are you doing here? And where is Akane?"  
"Hold on Ryoga, the others seem to be missing. Akane is safe where she is at the moment."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I guess we are going to have to look for the others first. Then we'll worry about Akane she isn't going anywhere." Ranma started to look around the campsite for any kind of clues as to what happened. He continuously had to grab Ryoga from frantically wondering off in some bizarre direction. A few yards from Shampoo's backpack Ranma found a couple Ukyo's throwing spatulas logged in a tree.

"Look at this Ryoga they definitely didn't leave because they wanted to." Ryoga agreed and they started to follow the path of destruction through the forest. They stumbled around in the darkness for about an hour until they reached a massive cave opening.

"This doesn't appear to be hand made." Observed Ryoga.

The two boys eyed the opening wearily, then turned suddenly sensing something from the trees. A low rustling sound came from the trees just behind them. They slowly made their way toward a faint voice mumbling softly. As Ranma got closer he could see through the leaves a pair of bare legs. Bewildered, he slowly started to move the leaves to see a white nightgown caught on a branch trapping the wearer. Suddenly the branch snapped and the girl came crashing out into Ranma's arms. She slumped rather uncomfortably on his chest, his hands on her back.

"Ah hi." She smiled up at him embarrassed by her clumsiness.

"What were you doing over there?" Ranma said shaking his head. Akane tried to regain her composure by standing up and cleaning off her nightgown. She adjusted the backpack from slipping off her shoulder.

"I was caught on one of the branches." She absently pointed behind her without looking.

"That's not completely what I meant. What are you doing here?" He asked looking down at her eyes and then to her dress. "And couldn't you get dressed first?"

She looked down kind of embarrassed and not wanting to explain why she had followed him. She wasn't sure why herself. "I really don't see why any of this matters, this isn't the kind of place you should just hang around outside. The guards will be coming by soon."

"Where are we?" Ryoga stepped closer to her, wondering if she remembered him.

"This is the Gold Dragon's lair."

"These guys live in a cave?"

"Men?" Akane shrugged her shoulders "If we are going to save your friends, we had better be in and out quickly."

"What's with the 'we'? Ryoga and I will be fine alone." Ranma looked down at her. Ryoga backed off knowing her temper.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean. You think a woman can't handle herself in a fight." Akane put both hands on her hips moving her face closer to Ranma's.

"That's not what I said! I just can't fight if I have to worry about you all the time!" Ranma folded his arms across his chest bending toward her.

"I don't need your protection I'm the leader of an amazon tribe you know. I can take care of myself or have you forgotten our last fight?" Akane became nose to nose with Ranma.

"You were lucky I don't fight girls."

"Hah, well what if you were a girl!" Akane had the strangest urge to douse him with cold water. She straightened up as Ranma looked at her with a hopeful expression on his face. "I mean . . ."

"Um, guys, didn't you say that the guards would be coming soon?" Ryoga put his hand behind his head and looked around impatiently. Ranma and Akane both looked from side to side and decided it would be a good idea if they got a move on. Akane headed in first followed by Ryoga being dragged into the right direction by Ranma.

Torches on the walls lighted the tunnels of the great cave. Akane stopped as the tunnel split into three directions. She adjusted her backpack and eyed each tunnel.

"The left should lead to the guard's training ground. The middle to the great caverns and the right should be where your friends are being held." She looked pointing to each tunnel and then looked back at Ranma.

"How can you be so sure?" Ryoga looked at the tunnels trying to remember which was supposed to go where.

"You have to know your enemy you know." She looked up at Ranma grinning.

"You mean you spy on them." Ranma watched her fume out of the corner of his eye. 'She remembers me.' They chose the right tunnel toward the dungeons.

"If you pay attention in fight we no be here." Shampoo hit Mousse over the head from inside their cell.

"Well how are we going to get out of this one, sugar?" Ukyo held the metal bars of the cell looking up and down the passageway. 'If only I had my combat spatula, I'd take these bars out with one swing.'

"Hey Mousse don't you have anything in that robe of yours that can pick this lock?" Ukyo said. Shampoo picked up the unconscious Mousse off the floor shaking him until he awoke. Groggily he started to pull various items from his sleeves. Ropes, chains, porcelain swans, spoke bombs, . . .

"So what's with this war of yours anyway?" The tunnel seemed to never end and Ranma was beginning to get bored.

"Well it isn't actually a war and I am not completely sure how it started. There was some big argument, the tribe split and the legend was born."

"The legend of the Green and Gold Dragons?" Akane nodded. "So tell me about it, we seem to have time."

"Ah, ok. There are supposed to be two great warriors, one representing each tribe in a battle to bring the tribes together. The legend is vague about somethings and very specific about others. A woman pure in mind, body, and soul must have a tremendous battle aura and the ability to focus enough to use the green dragon gem. Our tribe doesn't have the specifics on the gold dragon. But the legend says that two must become one in battle to seal the tribe."

"So what does that mean, two must become one?"

"Well the priests of our tribes translate it to say that, the green dragon must either marry the gold dragon if defeated or marry the head priest of her tribe if she is victorious."

"Oh I see, so you'll have to marry Garnet if you win."

"Well yes." She looked away from his glaring eyes

"If you win why can't you pick who you want, you are the winner?"

"I don't know, that is all I can remember about the legend."

"Oh, I see." Ranma looked away just as Akane shot him a look of death.

"What does that mean."

"I understand, it hard to find a husband."

"Excuse me, I could find a husband anywhere and he'd still have more class than you."

"What do I have to do with it?" Ranma refused to look at her making her very irritated.

"You're right, you don't."

"Besides it must be hard when you live with all woman. Must get real lonely."

"What was that?" They came to a dead stop behind Ryoga who looked confused. They both looked and saw that the tunnel had split into three directions again.

"There are three more tunnels ahead, which one?" Ryoga yelled back then noticed they were right behind him.

"Well this isn't right, I should have known something was wrong, it shouldn't have taken us so long." Akane placed her hand on her cheek in thought. Without warning two hidden doors sprung open on either side of them. Swordsmen flooded into the tunnel ambushing them. Akane kicked the two closest attackers in the face and started to run down the right passageway following Ranma. He suddenly ran past her in the opposite direction. He grabbed her pack swinging her around in mid stride pulling the pack off her back as she twirled.

"Hey!" She shouted becoming off balance as she tried to keep up with him. The two ran back past the guards trying to catch up with Ryoga who had run off in the opposite direction.

"Ryoga, wait up you idiot!" The swordsmen were following closely. The tunnel led to a set of rusted metal doors. The three ran inside, Akane pushed the doors closed with her back pushing at the heavy doors with her leg muscles, locking them. They could go either straight or to the left.

"All right let's go left again." Ranma started to run and Akane tried to follow but her body wasn't responding. She couldn't move.

"Hey wait . . . ugh, I'm stuck." Her nightgown pulled tightly in the front. "Ugh!" She could hear the fabric ripping.

"Your dress . . . it's not caught in the door is it." Ryoga could feel a nose bleed coming on, both boys walked over to examine her predicament. The swordsmen began to pound the door with something that sounded very big.

"Well what are you wearing underneath that thing?" Ranma looked anxious to get on the move again.

"Um . . . not much" she started to blush and then realized he had her pack. "Hey get my shorts from my pack." Ranma riffled through her bag seeing and touching things he only heard about. "Come on hurry I don't want to be here when they come in. You know ever since I met you I have been having more and more mishaps."

"You don't know the half of it."

He found them and handed them to her. She slipped the shorts on under her dress and squirmed under her nightgown falling on her bottom, knees bent. The dress pulled over her head bringing up the loose white tank top she wore. Both boys turned crimson noticing her breasts fall unburdened from the tight dress still concealed by the tank top. She was on her feet in seconds running away from the door following the other two. 'This really isn't going to work if I need to any kind of jumping around.' Akane looked down at the loose top barely reaching her mid section. She started to ball up the shirt into a knot close to her body. When she looked up to see where she was going she ran into Ranma's back, toppling to the ground and knocking him forward.

"Oof."

"Watch where you're going. AHHHH!!" Ranma spun of balance to see a sword come down straight in front of Akane sticking into the ground between her legs. She looked up grinning at the huge swordsman and rolled into a handstand kicking him in the face sending him flying into the rock wall.

Click. BOOM!

The swordsman's blow to the wall seemed to trigger a metal gate to fall separating Akane and the swordsman from Ranma and Ryoga.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled grabbing the bars. She turned and tried to squirm her way through but it was too tight.

"Ugh, I can fit my arm and leg, but . . . UGH!"

"Damn it, suck it in! If you had any kind of figure"

"Excuse me, do you see what is stopping me. It certainly isn't from LACK of figure. You are the rudest person I ever met and that is probably why I don't remember you." Ranma straightened wondering if this was just an elaborate trick on him.

"Turn around stupid." Akane ducked as the sword scrapped against the bars making sparks. She rolled under his legs and took her fighting stance.

"You two better run, staying in one place is an open invitation. Ugh!" She jumped and kicked her attacker in the face. "Besides they aren't going to hurt ME!"

"Wait I can break through these with a good blast." Ranma started to concentrate.

"Ugh . . . if you send a blast I will be caught in it and if I throw one you'll be caught in it. Now run while I finish this guy off. I'll caught up don't worry" She smiled as the swordsman grabbed her arms. Things were not looking good. Reluctantly the two ran off.

"I can't believe we are just leaving her." Royga said stopping Ranma.

"Look I don't like it either, but what the hell else are we going to do?" Ranma crossed his arms looking around. "This place is just a big maze" he sighed and leaned against the wall.

Click. "AHHHHHH!"

Back in the cell. Mousse is buried under miscellaneous items that he has pulled out of his sleeves.

"How you hide all that." Shampoo looked into one of his sleeves. "Look like black hole."

"Ah hah, will this do." Mousse arose from the pile with a small metal pick grinning like a mad man.

"Do you have to follow what I say so literally?" Ukyo said walking past him to the swan staff and swung it at the bars. The swan was filled with explosive eggs that blew the door off the cell.

"Well you didn't ask for something that would blow it up." Mousse said turning away from her, which was actually turning to her.

"Let's go and find Ranma-honey." The three ran from the jail running straight into their guards.

"Um, excuse us." Mousse bowed his head holding on to his glasses and the fighting began.

"Ugh, get off me!" Ranma tried to lift himself off the floor realizing Ryoga had landed on him. Ryoga harshly used Ranma's head for leverage to get to his feet.

"Ooff, watch it Ryoga." Ranma swiftly got to his feet and surveyed his new surroundings. The new cave was sealed by a rockslide and had numerous entrances in the ceiling. "Great now what."

"Nice job Ranma, if you hadn't been just standing around we would be saving Akane by now." Ryoga grabbed Ranma by the collar.

"What, how is this my fault?"

"We never should have left her like that in the first place, now she is all alone and helpless." Ranma rolled his eyes at Ryoga's melodrama.

"Well if this place wasn't such a maze, full of traps and if Akane had a clue where we were going we'd be fine."

"I won't have you talk about her that way, she might be . . ." Ryoga winced at the thought his battle aura starting to glow blue. His attention was suddenly taken by the sound of rocks falling from above them.

"Ugh." Akane gracefully fell from the same hole landing a bit harshly her knees buckling underneath her as she landed on the rock in front of them. She stood up and jumped down from the rock.

"Hey there, that wasn't so bad. I see you still have my pack." Akane seemed invigorate by her battle and outstretched her hand to Ranma his collar still being held by Ryoga. Ryoga let go of Ranma returning Akane's smile. Ranma handed the pack to her and she started to search through the contents.

"It's a good thing I was prepared for tomorrow training mission." She found what she was looking for but before she took it out she looked up at the two boys staring at her.

"Um, do you think you two could turn around?" She made a twirling motion with her hand and then started to untie the knot she made in her tank top.

"Oh yeah sure." Both turned blushing and Akane took the shirt off and started to put the rest of her green uniform on.

"Ok so how are we gonna get out of here Ranma?" Ranma looked around the part of the room he could see.

"Well maybe one of us could try crawling out one of those holes."

"Ok now try to shimmy up there, it's not too long to the ground above." Ranma stood on one the higher rocks in the room with Akane kneeling on his shoulders trying to get into one of the lower holes in the ceiling.

"That's easy for you to say." Akane strained to get up through the opening. "Help me will you."

Ranma put his hands on her waist, but he wasn't getting enough leverage and he was starting to stumble on the rock he was standing on. Akane started to sway shakily, Ranma was holding onto anything he could to keep their balance.

"Hey watch your hands!"

"This . . . isn't . . . exactly easy you know. I can't see anything and your thighs . . .ugh are squishing my head. Here don't take this the wrong way." He put both his hands on her bottom and pushed her up into the hole.

"Hey!" Akane started to pull herself into the opening.

"Ranma what do you think you're doing!" Ryoga looked furious his fists clenched.

"Ahh!" Akane came crashing down from the hole resting in Ranma's arms. "It isn't going to work, I can't pull myself up that far." She panted out of breath.

"I could try using the breaking point, but it was never very successful with cave-ins."

"Well one of us could probably produce a blast large enough to blow all those rocks out of the way. It certainly has been done before." Ranma said putting Akane down.

"Any blast that clears this stuff away is going to seriously drain someone, making all of us vulnerable." She walked up to the rubble and then turned putting her hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "If we all do a small blast none of us will be as badly drained." She smiled sweetly from one to the other; Ryoga had a goofy smile on his face.

"Sounds good to me. Let's try it." Ranma took his stance, and Akane stood between the two facing the debris. Ryoga was trying his best to form his blast, but he was too happy being next to Akane to focus his depression. Ranma looked over at Ryoga noting the difficulty he was having. He leaned behind Akane and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ryoga." He whispered.

"What now, I'm busy." Ryoga said showing his fangs.

"We slept in the same bed." He patted Ryoga on the back smirking and returned to his position. All three stood concentrating Ranma glowed a brilliant blue, Akane green and Ryoga was forming a dark sphere in his hands while glowing yellow.

"SHISHI HOKODAN!" "DRAGON BULLET!" "MOKO TAKABISHA!" They each yelled.

All three let loose their blasts at the same time blowing all the rocks from the passageway, dust filling the room. Each looked a little drained but nothing serious. Akane was so excited she pulled them both to her putting her arms around their shoulders.

"We make a great team." She smiled brightly from one to the other, both seeming to melt. She let them go and headed out of the cave, their eyes following her.

"So you were just joking right, to help me do the blast. Right?" Ryoga looked helplessly at Ranma's smiling face.

"Nope, it was the truth." Ranma walked away leaving Ryoga stunned.

"RANMA!"

Ranma came running out of the tunnel to see Akane standing at the edge of a great cavern.

"Well now where do we go? I thought you said you knew your way around this place?" Akane turned around and started to walk toward the cave wall.

"I thought I did, maybe I just had it backwards." She raised her hand to her cheek in thought when she noticed a stream of water coming down the wall. "Thank god, I am dying of thirst."

"Ranma you get back here, I am going to make you pay." Ryoga, finally finding his way out of the cave, came running out knocking into Ranma who in turn fell into Akane and the stream of cold water.

"What was that for!?" A now female Ranma yelled sitting on Akane's lap.

"What the . . . how did you . . . Ranma?" Akane looked into the red head's eyes and down at her chest.

"Do you remember me now?"

"Now, I know those are real, but you really didn't seem like a girl a minute ago when you grabbed me."

"Akane it's me Ranma, you still can't remember me!" Ranma stood up giving Akane a hand.

"What is there to remember we just met, TWICE?!"

"No we didn't we're . . . I'm . . . your fiancée."

"I'm engaged to a girl?" Akane looked down at Ranma's body. "No way, I'm not like that. Just because I live with all women doesn't mean I'm a pervert."

"I AM A GUY!" Ranma's shouting seemed to get the attention of something in the darkness around them.

"Great now look what you did." Ranma whispered.

"Me? You're the one that was shouting." She whispered back

Swordsmen came at them from the tunnels above them, swinging their swords wildly. Ryoga tore off bandanas and held his umbrella up in defense. Ranma flipped one over his shoulder sending him over the edge into the cavern below. Two more were taken down by Ryoga's bandanas, and the last was knocked unconscious by one of Akane's drop kick. The three looked smugly at each other when two more swordsmen jumped down right behind Ranma. A long chain wound around them sending them flying into the wall.

"You are getting rusty Ranma if you let guys like that get the drop on you." Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo came from one of the tunnels in front of them. Both girls ran up and hugged Ranma glaring at each other.

"Aiyah! Ranma ok yes?"

"Did you get hurt sugar?"

"You are all weirdoes." Akane folded her arms and turned away.

"Now you remember!"

"Akane still jealous girl."

"Jealous! What am I supposed to be jealous of, a couple of girls groping another girl?"

"I AM A GUY!" Akane rolled her eyes. Noises started to come from the tunnels above them. They each took their fighting stance. A dozen swordsmen and warriors armed with staffs jumped down at the group. Ranma stood back to back with Akane both turned and nodded.

"AHHHHH!" All six attacked, chains flew through the air, throwing spatulas and bandanas ricocheted off walls, Shampoo bounced by with her bon-bori. Ranma used his chestnut fists to defeat a particularly large warrior, he watched Akane with a grin as she stood her ground exchanging punches with two disarmed swordsmen. Ranma noticed a warrior on a tunnel above her position winding up a heavy chain with a metal spike at the end, preparing to knock her over the edge.

"Akane!" Ranma sprinted through the horde of attackers rushing toward Akane's position. Ukyo and Shampoo barely acknowledged the red blur of motion that streaked before them. They looked down to find their attackers unconscious on the ground. Turning to each other they shrugged and moved on to their next opponent.

Ranma reached Akane and shoved her roughly to the ground catching the spike as it sailed past his nose and through the space Akane's head recently occupied. The long metal chain slacked to the ground. Seconds after Akane hit the ground she found the red head laying on top of her. Ranma winced in pain rolling to the side Akane's arm around him. Clutching his leg he met her gaze.

"I don't think I can walk." Akane gasped as the blood spilled through his fingers where a spear had run him through.

"Ranma?!" She looked around frantically a hopeless feeling filling her heart. "Ryoga help me!" Ryoga turned to see Akane holding a bleeding Ranma. The tears in her eyes plunged a dagger straight into his heart and his yellow aura began to glow.

"This can't happen, I won't let it!" Shampoo grabbed Mousse and made for safety followed by Ukyo. Akane sensed that her and Ranma would be in the middle of the blast. She picked Ranma up holding her about the waist, held the metal chain tightly and jumped off the edge.

"SHISHI HOKODAN!" All of Ryoga depression formed in his hand a huge blast engulfed the enemy. Time seemed to slow as they made their descent. Akane swung the chain and sent it flying into a crevice high above them. The spike became wedged jerking to a stop. Akane held Ranma tightly to her sighing with relief. Ranma raised his head from Akane's chest holding her arms around Akane's neck a questioning look on his face.

"You saved me, now I'm saving you." She shrugged and smiled down at him letting go of the rope catching Ranma in her arms as they landed. Ranma winced as she let him down trying to help him stand.

"Do you remember me now." Ranma said weakly as he put his arm around Akane's neck for support. Akane looked down and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"No. But I wish I did."

"Well it's a start. Hey where is Ryoga, he will get lost without us."

"He has nowhere to go but down, he couldn't possibly get lost."

"Then you obviously don't remember Ryoga."

"Besides he can take care of himself, He probably took out most of them with that last blast. We need to get YOU out of here." Akane looked down a Ranma's wound continuing to bleed.

"I'll, ouch, be fine." They were in a large open area of the cave surrounded by tunnels. Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo were making their way down the rock face on their left and Ryoga was climbing down on the right. The two started toward the tunnel ahead of them when they noticed it was full of warriors. Akane turned toward another tunnel and it was full, and another and another there must have been fifty of them slowly edging around them, before long they would surrounded.

"Ah jeez, how many of these guys are there anyway." Ranma said frustrated. Akane weighed her options carefully looking around the room.

Ryoga fumbled his way down the rock face a good distance while the other three stood their ground on a landing above the cavern, not sure of what to do. Akane and Ranma continued to back away from the advancing warriors. Their backs suddenly found rock, a gigantic boulder at the edge of a dead end in the cavern.

"Great now what?!" Ranma said frustrated.

"Quick over the rock." Ranma vaulted over the boulder feeling a stinging pain course through his leg making him hunch over wincing. He looked up to find an exhausted Ryoga landing on the ground before him.

"Good we found Ryoga, I think-Akane?!" He turned to find her gone. Hefting himself up to see over the rock to find Akane in the middle of the horde, himself and the others forgotten by the warriors for their true prey. Akane fell to her knees her arms crossed in front of her, eyes closed.

"What are you doing you can't possibly take them all in close combat." She turned to Ranma her eyes blazing green.

"Run while you have the chance!" Akane moved her pleading look from Ranma to Ryoga.

"Ryoga quickly grab him and take cover!" Ryoga understood as she began to glow green.

"Ryoga let me go or I'll kill you." Ryoga crouched behind the rock and covered Ranma protecting him 'For Akane.' Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo backed into the tunnel they stood in front of and watched Akane from above.

Akane knelt focusing her energy, the warriors getting closer and closer, grinning at their good fortune. She began to stand. 'Not yet a little bit closer just keep focused.' A picture of male Ranma flashed in her mind and suddenly the hoards surrounded her. She stood engulfed in green flames; bright green light filled the room blinding everyone. Ryoga heard a huge explosion the force blowing bits of rock behind the boulder they where hiding behind.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" All the warriors yelled as they flew into the air unconscious.

The smoke began to clear, Ryoga peered out from behind the rock not a single warrior remained standing, not even Akane. Ranma quickly vaulted over the rock doubling over in pain his blood flowing between his fingers.

"Oh Akane." Ryoga whispered and followed Ranma into the middle of the blast sight. Akane lay collapsed in the epicenter her clothes nearly singed off. They both knelt next her, Ranma slowly placing her head in his lap.

"No one can safely give off that much energy even if she was storing it up." Ranma looked at Ryoga putting his hand on Akane's cheek and her eyes slowly opened fluttering.

"Akane?" Akane took Ranma's hand in her own.

"I really do wish I remembered . . . how could I forget those blue eyes." Akane smiled, gripping his hand tightly to her chest. "Here, I want to give you something."

Akane and the gem on her arm began to glow with a green light making Ranma glow as well. Ranma closed his eyes absorbing the energy, feeling the wound on his side start to heal. Akane's compassion and strength seemed to flow through him; he could feel the fire that burned in her heart flicker in his own. When he opened his eyes Akane's eyes were shut and only Ranma glowed. The stone lost all shine, the green color fading to almost black. Ranma's wound stopped bleeding completely, but still ached incredibly.

"Akane wake up." He started to shake her limp body.

"Ranma, we have to get her out of here, these guys are like the energizer bunny." Ryoga put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. The others finally made their way down the rock face. Ranma stood up taking Akane up in his arms.

"Are you ok Ranchan?" Ranma nodded at Ukyo.

"We have to get Akane back to the amazons they will know how to help her." The entire group headed out Shampoo in the lead with Mousse, Ranma carrying Akane, and Ukyo following close to Ryoga to keep him in the right direction. They soon disappeared into the forest, consumed by the night.

* * *

  
As always none of these ideas our mine, they are owned by other people that I can't remember the names of right now, excepting of course Rumiko Takahashi-who could forget. Any C&C, "you suck" email to [JLee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:JLee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.midspring.com/~jlee011



	4. Into the Flame

Into the Flame

The stone wall of the castle was well hidden by the trees of the dense forest. Gasps could be heard from the watch post on either side of the large wooden doors.

"Quick! Open the gates!" A feminine voice yelled from the inside. The massive wooden doors swung open slowly, creaking loudly. Ranma sighed looking wearily into the fortress 'I don't like having to do this.' He shifted the load in his arms, Akane's head falling to this chest. His arms ached, her limp body never left his arms the entire trip back from the Gold Dragon's lair.

"Let's go Ranma." Ryoga walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The others had already made their way into the castle. Ranma nodded and took a last look down at Akane's face as he followed Ryoga in.

Amazon women rushed around worriedly starring at Akane's motionless figure. The expression on Ranma's face told them to keep their distance. He followed the others into the great hall. Ranma walked toward the platform with the Gold chair, the others followed him closely. The room filled with Amazons, all staying behind the group.

He stopped and held Akane closer to him using all his strength to keep his iron expression. From the left Amethyst and Garnet entered the room moving quickly to Ranma's position. "What has happened to her?" Garnet shouted staring at Akane not meeting Ranma's glare. "What have you done?"

"If **you** hadn't stolen her from me, she'd be fine. She'd be home happily getting ready for school tomorrow. So don't ask me what **I** have done to her!" Painfully Ranma closed his eyes and saw her telling him to run. "Now are you going to help her or not?"

Garnet turned and nodded to Amethyst, who stood close by watching their discourse. She cautiously walked up to Ranma and placed a hand on Akane's head and examined the gemstone on her arm. "It's almost black, there is barely any energy from the eye left. She'll have to regain consciousness before we can perform the ritual."

"Good, ready the preparations." Garnet began to turn away.

"But even if she does wake up I'm not sure . . . I mean there was always a chance and now . . ." Amethyst couldn't continue, Garnet turned his head looking toward the floor and nodded. Amethyst waved her hand and Opal walked over.

"Opal see that she is well rested and the moment she wakes prepare her. Oh and see that our guests have quarters for their stay." Opal bowed and Amethyst walked off in the same direction Garnet had left the room. Opal motioned for Ranma and the others to follow as she walked out of the hall.

"What was that all about?" Ranma looked down at the young woman's face. She looked worried when she looked at Akane. Opal again motioned for them to follow as she walked into Akane's room. Ranma reluctantly put her on the bed and pulled the covers over her cool body. He quickly turned his attention to Opal as the others gathered around him.

"Well will you tell me now? What were they talking about?"

"She is so weak, she must have used up more energy than she really had."

"She blew up about fifty of those guys we met earlier today." Ryoga chimed in over Ranma's shoulder.

"Yeah with this incredible chi attack." Ranma said. "So explain what is going on and how she was able to do all that."

"Akane violent girl but she never that strong" Shampoo added

"Well I don't know everything about the legend,"

"No one does." Ranma interrupted. 'Except Garnet' he thought to himself bitterly. Opal walked over to Akane and looked at the gem, which had a tinge of green shinning in the artificial light.

"This gem is a shard from our tribes greatest treasure, the dragon's eye. The tribe of the Gold Dragon has an identical yellow gemstone. When the tribes were one, both the green and gold eyes were set in a great stone dragon. The tribe used the eyes' mystical healing powers and their ability to increase battle auras for many centuries, until there was chaos and the tribe split, separating the gems. Now only a selective few individuals who are pure enough and can focus the gem's powers can use the gems powers. The warrior that wears this needs perfect clarity to enhance their skills. Jade wears the shard to keep her connected to the gem's power. But to do battle with the Gold Dragon she must become one with the flame of the true dragon's eye."

"This sounds like quite an ordeal to go through." Mousse stood talking to the bedpost next to Opal.

"Yeah can Akane survive something like that?" Ukyo said while she and Shampoo fained worried expressions. Opal returned their look to Ranma who was intent on listening to all the details.

"Well actually there was always a chance she did not have enough focus to control the power, but now in her current state I'm not sure she can bear to be put through the ceremony."

"Well fine then we take her home now and she doesn't go through any ceremony." Ryoga started toward Akane but was stopped by Ranma's outstretched arm.

"If she doesn't she might die." Ranma said calmly.

"What!" Ryoga stood stunned looking at Ranma.

"They said it, she used energy she didn't have. If we take her away now and sever her connection to this power she might never wake up again. She has to go through with this or she will definitely never be normal again." Ranma looked down at Akane 'You better wake up stupid.' An image of Akane looking down at him franticly flashed before his eyes "Run while you have a chance." 'I can't let it end this way.' Ranma thought to himself.

"Let me show you to your rooms, it will be awhile before she has rested enough to regain consciousness." Opal led the others out, but Ranma made it clear that the chair by Akane's side was where he was going to reside for the duration. The room became quiet, only the sound of Akane breathing could be heard. Ranma sat in the chair and began his vigil.

The world had become a white blur with a dark haze around the edges. Slowly colors started to mingle in the light creating a familiar picture. A bedroom, Akane's bedroom.

"Urg." Akane began to raise her head, her eyes fluttering to maintain a grip on her surroundings. She felt as if a tremendous weight lay on her forehead pinning her to the pillow. Instinctively she said her first words "R . . . Ranma?"

Ranma sprung from his curled up position on the nearby chair and rushed to the bed where Akane lie moaning quietly.

"Ranma are you alright, did the others make it out safe? Ranma are you here?" Her eyes began to focus on the new figure in front of her.

"It's me. How do you feel?" Ranma sat on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on her forehead expecting her to have fever, but her skin was cool to his touch.

"You don't have to hold me down, I'm fine." Ranma cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowed, and looked at his hand. "I can get up now." She started to stir and then immediately sank back down "if I really wanted to."

"Sure you macho chick." Ranma smiled down at her frowning face.

"Oh flattering will get you nowhere mister." Her voice was husky and a bit groggy. The others suddenly burst into the room.

"Akane are you ok?"

"How you feel?"

"Did Ranma do anything to you?"

"Are you going to make it sugar?"

Ranma straightened as they surrounded the bed. Akane just waved her hand drunkenly at them a sheepish smile on her face. "Nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you up." Ranma went toward her but Ukyo and Shampoo were already there.

"No need to trouble yourself."

"Yah we help." They both put their arms under Akane with a swift heft she was in a sitting in position.

"Huh, I'm not already up?" Akane didn't struggle at all with the two girls. She looked quite intoxicated.

"Are you sure you are alright Akane?" Ryoga watched her carefully.

"Just peachy, getting my strength back already." She limply raised her arm to make a fist but it just sort of fell to the bed with a thud. The group looked from one to the other worriedly.

"Akane act stranger than usual." Shampoo said thinking 'She'd be easy to take in this condition.'

"You said it sister." Ukyo said thinking 'If she is nuts I get Ranma honey.' Both girls beamed and Ranma rolled his eyes.

"You guys stay here with Akane, I'm going to get Opal."

When Ranma returned with the Amazon mother-to-be Akane was slightly more coherent. It was obvious Akane would stay this way for a while if she didn't go through with the ritual. Ranma sighed as he weighed the choices 'Akane would want to go for it. If she had a clue.'

Akane smiled sappily at Opal, as the smaller girl looked her over clinically.

"Well this is as good a time as any. We'll start getting her ready the boys will have to leave. You girls can stay if you want to help us prepare." Three amazons entered and started to usher out the boys.

"But what are you going to do to her!" Ryoga shouted reluctantly walking out backwards.

"Come on Ryoga." Ranma put his hand on his shoulder and whispered "they are all going to get naked and wash each other." Ryoga's nose started to bleed just from the visions in his head. Shampoo boomed up behind Ranma and hugged him.

"Ranma you stay and wash Shampoo's back." She squeezed him tightly as he struggled to get away.

"Huh? Let me go!"

"They let you stay as a girl." She beamed and Mousse pulled Ranma from her arms and held him in a chokehold.

"He has to come with us!"

"Yah Ranma is not staying while Akane takes a bath." Ryoga grabbed Ranma's arm and the two boys dragged him out as he made choking noises. Shampoo shrugged and bounced back to the other women undressing Akane.

Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane each got into the bath filled with bubbles.

"Ah it's been a while. Bathing in cold streams just isn't what it's cracked up to be." Ukyo leaned back letting her headrest against the porcelain. Akane strained to keep the pounding in her head to a minimum. Shampoo watched Akane warily from the other side of Ukyo.

"So Akane,"

"Jade," Akane moaned, her face wincing in pain as she held her head in her hand, not looking at Shampoo "my name is Jade."

"Yah ok, what Ranma tell you about us."

"Nothing actually. I don't know anything about you people. Only that he thinks I am his missing fiancée. Him and that other boy seem like brothers or something. As for the rest of you I have no idea."

"Ranchan a brother of that lost fool, no way."

"So he no tell you I his fiancée too?" Akane's eyes widen a bit in shock.

"WE, we are Ranma's fiancées." Akane's eyes widen ever more.

"Are we part of some kind of harem?" Akane whispered

"Sure." Shampoo said winking at Ukyo.

"I don't think so honey I've known Ranma the longest!" Shampoo and Ukyo stood up in the bath.

"Look stupid girl, don't you get it." Shampoo tilted her head toward Akane who still sat in the tub confused.

"Oh right, yes we are one happy herum of Ranchan's"

"Yah but Ak . . . you never seem happy not having Ranma to yourself."

"Yes so we thought you ran away to find a man who only needs one woman." Ukyo said excitedly understanding Shampoo's plan. They both sat back down Akane stared at them overwhelmed

"That Ranma, he need more than one woman."

"Really!" Akane was shocked. "He didn't seem like much of a sex fiend the other day. Although he did grope me in the tunnel and he does change into a woman."

"He did what?" Ukyo and Shampoo shouted in unison, looking at each other they remembered their roles.

"Well then you see he is a pervert." Ukyo nodded.

"Yeah Ranma never get enough." Shampoo nodded.

"I can't believe that I would be part of something like that."

"Well you were given to Ranma at birth, but you always said you never wanted any part of him." Akane's head began to pound even further her sight beginning to blur. Just then a basin of ice-cold water was dumped on her.

"AHHHH!" All three stood up alert Akane staggering.

"What was that for." Ukyo shouted having received some of the water intended for Akane.

"We have to perform a purification ritual."

"Well then we're outta here." Ukyo and Shampoo were already out of the tub and drying off. Akane stood shivering continuing to be dosed with cold water.

"Ugh. Sssso mmmucch furr fffemallle bbbondding. Eeeeee!"

Ranma and the others were advised to wait in the great hall for the ceremony to begin. Shampoo and Ukyo joined them after dressing. A large green gem like the one Akane wore was placed on a newly erected platform in the middle of the room. The stone was engulfed in a brilliant green flame. Ranma leaned toward Opal as she entered the room and stood by him "So what happens at this ceremony thing?"

"She walks into the flame. If she is focused she will become one with it's power."

"And if she isn't?" He whispered

"Then she is scorched by the flame." She said without flinching.

"So is somebody going to be standing around with a fire extinguisher or what!" Ranma bowed down to her height clenching his fists she maintained her forward stare and shrugged her shoulders.

The doors to the great hall opened quickly, taking Ranma's attention from his discussion with Opal. Garnet and Amethyst entered followed by six guards and a hooded figure dressed in a white robe. Garnet walked past Ranma not acknowledging his glare. The others stopped next to Ranma as Garnet walked on to his thrown and Amethyst stood by the gem. Ranma looked curiously at the hooded figure, head lowered in what appeared to be prayer. Head raised, the figure uncovered part of her face to look at him. Akane smiled weakly and winked at Ranma. Ranma looked around and found Amethyst and Garnet were busy ordering people around preparing for the ceremony. He cautiously approached her.

"You really gonna go through with this?" He whispered looking into her eyes searching for a hint of doubt. Her eyes showed only the pain she felt.

"Sure. Anything to get rid of this headache." She moved her hand to her temple and looked down at herself. "Hey Ranma I have to tell you something." She grabbed him by the collar making them nose to nose. "If I hear one word from you about this outfit, I'll make you pay."

"So then you do remember me." He grinned and she released her hold on him rolling her eyes. "It's a good to see you haven't lost all your brute strength."

She stuck her tongue out at him. The guards around them motioned for Ranma to back away and led Akane to the platform displaying the Dragon's eye. Akane climbed the platform and sat cross-legged in front of the stone. Even the joking around didn't lift the heaviness in Ranma's heart.

Akane sat in front of the flame, eyes closed listening to the sound of her body breathing in and out. 'Focus.' Pictures from the last twenty-four hours floated through her mind. 'Focus' The group chi blast; 'Focus' Fighting Ranma as a girl; 'Focus' Fighting Ranma as a boy; 'Focus' Ranma getting run through.

'FOCUS' She exhaled drowning out the pounding in her head. Her mind's eye began to see only a pure white.

"Focus." Akane rose to her feet the familiar cold expression hung on her face as her eyes looked into nothing. Her fingers slowly released each of the ties on her robe she let it slide off her shoulders onto the floor. She stood in a white Chinese dress with small green flowers made of ribbons sewn all over. The dress was form fitting but hung loosely around her legs stopping at her thighs.

Ranma leaned back down to Opal "Hey is she wearing what I think she is wearing?"

"Yup."

Ryoga was curious "What? What is she wearing?"

"A Chinese wedding dress." Shampoo beamed. Ranma placed a hand over Ryoga's mouth stifling his cries and held his head in his arm.

"Ssh, you don't want to break her concentration stupid. Besides you and I aren't going to let anything happen. Right?" Ryoga nodded and Ranma released him.

Akane was at full concentration she looked down at the flame her eyes matching the green glow. She seemed to will the flame to flicker and roar upward. The flame began to wrap around her bare legs drawing her in. She immediately cringed from the heat, holding her arms to her side and clenching her fists. She flung her head back taking in all the oxygen her lungs could hold.

Ranma started for her but was restrained lightly by Mousse. The flame danced along her body but didn't scorch her clothes. It began to raise high above her and then began to lift her with it. The glowing green flame swirled around unnaturally. She extended her arms and made a wild yell. The entire room filled with a white light, everyone was momentarily blinded, her scream echoing through their ears.

When the light faded Ranma lowered his arm from his face to see Akane on her knees slumped over. He ran up the platform behind her as the others were regaining their baring. She radiated a green glow and the flame from the stone was extinguished. Ranma outstretched his hand but thought better of touching her. She sensed his presence and sprung to her feet twirling around to face him. Her swift movement startled him but not nearly as much as the green flame that flickered behind her eyes. She smiled wildly up at him inching closer to him. She hugged him tightly, squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh Ranma, I feel great." She started to yank him all over the platform like a rag doll. Just as suddenly she dropped him with a thud and sighed loudly to herself.

"Jeez, that was a quick recovery." Ranma rose to his feet stretching his back. The glow around Akane had disappeared and she was busy trying to sort out the new strength running through her. She turned quickly and stared him straight in the eye. He backed away warily.

"What?"

"I almost forgot." She cocked her head and looked him over. She grabbed at his shirt pulling it out from his pants.

"Hey!" He started to pull away but she moved with an unnatural speed. She lifted his shirt and examined his wound.

"Does it still hurt?" He winced as she poked him "Oh sorry, I'd hate to see you in pain."

She smirked up at him and stroked his skin gently making him giggle. She pulled away and examined her work smugly.

"Hey it's gone." Ranma looked down and saw that the wound was gone leaving only a dull ache. He smiled down at her and backed away viewing her from head to toe. He choked down a laugh bringing his hand to his mouth. She frowned at him and looked down at her fidgeting bare feet.

"What?"

"You getting married or something?"

"Hey I told you not to make fun of the outfit!" She said twisting one of the sappy little flowers on her dress. "I know its sort of silly but"

He started to laugh wholeheartedly and her blood began to boil. "I don't know who you thinks going to marry you."

Ranma suddenly jumped off the platform laughing. Akane's green aura flared around her and started to follow him screaming "Ranma get back here!" Garnet stopped her pursuit as she jumped from the platform.

"Jade are you ready?" Ranma spun around to look back at the two. Garnet held her hand and she resumed her distant posture nodding her head. Ranma folded his arms on his chest started toward them. Garnet bent over and kissed her hand she looked up at him like a five-year-old caught stealing. He looked at Ranma from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"When this is over, I will have some words for you." Ranma cracked his knuckles in his fist.

"I will be waiting for you my love." Garnet placed his hand on her cheek and walked over to Amethyst.

"So what did HE want."

"The Gold Dragon has come for me."

"Well then we'll fight them all."

"No Ranma, **I** have to fight." She started to walk away from him hanging her head. He grabbed her wrist, her pulse was racing but she showed no sign of excitement. "Now you are just being stupid again!"

He sighed seeing the determination in her eyes "Are you sure you want to do this?" Akane's face wavered for a moment, and then she was smiling and nodding again.

"Positively."

"So um. After the fight what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. My options have always been rather set, but now . . ." She blushed a little. A commotion from outside the hall interrupted their conversation.

"I guess it's time to finish this. Please stay clear of the fighting I need to be as focused as possible." The sounds of the fighting were right outside the doors and Ranma was looking down at her face bewildered. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well you um distract me . . ."

She became frustrated and flushed "Oh just stand up there in the balcony" She pointed up to a small balcony that ran around the room above them. She ushered him through a door on the left past the thrown.

"Good luck, we'll be on our way home in no time." He smiled down at her before he bound up the stairs 'I'd like that.'

The doors to the hall flew open. The amazons were trying to keep the swordsmen at bay with the help of Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse.

"Enough!" Akane yelled and the fighting paused "The battle between the Green and Gold Dragon must begin!"

A robed figure emerged from the crowd. All the swordsmen began to bow and the amazons backed away. The figure was as tall as Akane and dressed in a shimmering gold robe.

"I am glad I will be marring such an attractive girl." The low and quiet voice floated out from under the robe. Ranma had reached the edge of the balcony and was watching the two from above. He held the railing tightly turning his knuckles white. Ranma felt the urge to just jump the balcony and finish the fight for himself.

"Perhaps. IF you beat me." Akane stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"Are you saying you don't agree with the arrangement."

"Well I don't know." She moved her hand to her cheek and look away mockingly.

"Before we begin I think we should be clear on the details." The mysterious stranger's face still covered by the robe his voice never wavering.

"Sounds fair." She moved her arm down and looked at the hooded figure.

"If I win you will be my bride and if you win I will leave you alone."

"And either way our tribes will be one again no more fighting." Both nodded and bowed. Akane took her fighting stance waiting for the shrouded figure to attack. He stood silent, without appearing to move a whirlwind of gold few through the air. Suddenly a young boy stood in front of Akane. He was a year or two younger than her, with charcoal hair. He wore an elaborate gold shirt and black pants.

"As the legend says the two WILL become one, so I don't intend to loose." He smiled at her his gold eyes glaring out from his dark complexion. He wore a similar yellow gem to Akane's on his chest.

"Right, HAAA!" Akane charged at him with a fury of punches, and he blocked everyone with ease. Her speed was remarkable, but he matched hers with every stride.

"Damn it Akane he is playing with you." Ranma looked down on them quite agitated.

The Gold Dragon smiled as he blocked moving too quickly for Akane to see he landed a punch to her stomach. She vaulted back putting some distance between them. He began to laugh, she held her stomach then regained her composure.

"Now it is my turn." He came at her with a similar folly of punches but with twice the speed. She blocked most of the attack but a few punches connected.

"You aren't going to beat him with speed stupid!" Ranma shouted from above distracting Akane into being struck hard with a kick to the upper leg.

"Oof. You are supposed to stay out of this!" She yelled up at him holding her leg.

"I can't stay out of it, if you are going to just let him win!" Akane became visibly frustrated and began a series of flips to avoid the Gold Dragon's attacks. Using the force of her forward roll she recoiled and launched her feet into his chest knocking him over. Her strength obviously out weighed his with the gem's help.

"That's it use that brute strength of yours!" Ranma waved his arm in the air excitedly.

"I told you to stay out of this!" She picked up a nearby staff and threw it at him. He ducked out of the way as the staff stuck into the wall behind him vibrating. Ranma stood up unaffected and resumed watching the fight.

The Gold Dragon rose to his feet and dusted his clothes off. He smiled gleefully at Akane. "I like you already. You'll make an excellent wife!" His voice was still calm and even toned.

"You are going to have to beat me first." She ran at him stopping short to lung at him with a high kick that he dodged leaning backwards.

"Of course." He laughed as he side stepped her punch and swirled around her faster than her eyes could see. Behind her he locked her arms at her side with a bear hug taking Akane completely by surprise.

"Hey jerk what do you think you're doing? What kind of martial arts is that!" Ranma yelled down at him.

"Urg, watch your hands runt!" Akane squirmed in the boy's arms, his arms holding her tightly accentuating her breasts.

"I just thought we should get to know each other better."

"Hey fight with some honor you jerk." Ryoga yelled from the sidelines waving his fists in the air.

"Ok then get to know this!" Akane flung her head back smashing into his. His grip on her loosened. Not wasting time Akane grabbed his arm and flung him over her shoulder slamming him into the ground.

"There you go Akane, use that thick head of yours." Ranma was leaning over the railing a grin from ear to ear.

Akane stood furious her green battle aura flaring. "Shut up you jerk!" She picked up the thrown behind her and threw it at him. Ranma was completely clobbered. The Gold Dragon was on his feet again marveling at her incredible strength.

"That a woman of your beauty has such strength. I truly am a lucky man." He ran at her punching and kicking. The only defense she found successful was flipping through the air wildly, it made her more difficult to predict. As she tried to flip backwards he tripped her legs making her crash to the floor. He stumped his leg down attempting to crush her, but she rolled out from under him putting a minute distance between them. Akane rolled back into a handstand vaulting to her feet.

"OK I'm done playing." She cupped her hands together and began to concentrate.

"Alright here we go!" Ranma was back on his feet cheering from the balcony.

"DRAGON BULLET - EXTENDED ATTACK!" Akane opened her hands releasing a condensed chi blast into the Gold Dragon's stomach. And then another and another, she let off about a dozen blasts into him until he fell to the ground.

Akane stood slumped over out of breath holding herself up with her arms on her thighs. Ryoga and the others cheered from the crowd. Ukyo and Shampoo clapped halfheartedly with frowns on their respective faces. Akane, chest heaving, looked up at them and smiled up at the balcony. Ranma was howling down at her. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face as their eyes met. He smiled down at her nodding his head.

A stirring started from the figure in front of her. Akane turned in amazement as she saw the boy slowly rise to his feet emanating a yellow aura. His eyes closed in concentration his aura became a flame surrounding him. Now in a standing position he held his hands in front of him.

"Don't just stand there stupid!" Ranma yelled down to her while the others just watched in horror. Akane held her arms crossed in front of her. The golden flames rose up from the boy in the shape of a great serpent. The ghost like serpent loomed in the air above him and then came crashing down on Akane revealing the green aura she used as a shield. Akane began to weaken, the serpent like chi blasted through her defense and slammed into her body as she screamed.

Akane was reduced to her knees the remnants of the boy's chi ran along her arms and legs dissipating into the floor. Her entire body ached and her strength was greatly weakened. Laughing and holding his stomach the Gold Dragon approached her.

"That was a good move, but it doesn't look like you have had much time to practice any really skillful attacks."

"We'll just see." Akane wearily began to rise to her feet. He ran at her attack. "DRAGON FIRE!"

A corridor of flames shot forward engulfing the boy, smoke filled the room. Akane stood coughing holding her aching chest. Slowly the dust began to settle and the Gold Dragon's aura shone from the cloud.

"Not again." Akane was severely weakened, the boy stood staring at her, his clothes tattered, wavering slightly.

"GOLD DRAGON BULLET!" A sudden barrage of condensed chi blasts struck Akane sending her flying backwards. The boy fell to his knees out of breath. Akane struggled to raise her head from the ground as the boy was on his feet staggering toward her. Her body racked with pain, Akane sat up and dragged her legs up underneath her.

"You leave me no choice, Green Dragon final attack." Akane said weakly closed her eyes, bowed her head and began to concentrate deeply. In Ranma's opinion things were not going well. 'If she uses that final attack of hers, she's not going to be able to get a recharge like last time.' Ranma decided what he needed to do and vaulted over the balcony landing gracefully to the ground and raced toward her.

Akane, eyes closed, the familiar headache rising to an unbearable pain. Her concentration broke when a pair of hands lifted her off the ground to her feet.

"Ranma?" He stood close behind her holding her hands. "What are you doing, I don't have time to worry about you."

"That's my line. I'm giving you back what you gave me." He held her arms out by her wrists and began to build up his chi.

"I don't care how many of you I have to defeat I will be victorious!" The Gold Dragon was still sluggishly approaching the two. Akane closed her eyes and felt her own battle aura mixing with Ranma's. His strength and confidence followed through her and Ranma felt the familiar tingling sensation as when she healed him mingling with the heat of her battle aura. He moved his hands from her wrists and they both held their hands palms out cupped slightly. The crowd behind the Gold Dragon began to stir realizing they were in the line of fire.

"Shampoo think it good time to go." Her and Mousse ran out of the hall followed by the amazons and swordsmen.

"Well I'm not going to leave Akane." Ryoga folded his arms across his chest.

"Come on you Jackass!" Ukyo put him in a headlock and dragged him struggling from the hall.

"Get Ready Akane!" She silently prepared herself bringing every ounce of energy left in her to intermingle with Ranma's. A ball of green fire like chi began to form in their hands.

"AKANE! MOKO TAKABISHA REVISED!" Ranma yelled.

"GREEN DRAGON ATTACK!" They both yelled together.

The Gold Dragon looked up at them as the huge green fireball slammed into him sending him soaring through the air and landing unconscious. Ranma fell back on his legs and Akane came down with him onto his lap. His arms loosely wrapped around her, they both breathed heavily. Ranma dropped his head to her shoulder waking her from her stupor. They sat there breathing in unison for what seemed to be an eternity. Akane shivered remembering the feeling of his essence flowing through her in the attack. 'I've never felt anything like it.'

"Do you have any energy left." She asked him. He shifted his arms around her but didn't remove them. Ranma paused for a moment soaking up the smell of her hair 'It has been a long time since we . . .'

"Why is he getting up AGAIN!" He raised his head to see the figure in the middle of the room remained spread-eagle and motionless. A smiled fluttered across his face. His hands slipped from around her waist to her legs and then let go completely. Akane suddenly felt alone in her own skin. They both began to rise to their feet, Akane getting off of Ranma's lap a little flushed. She turned and looked into his eyes. He sheepishly smiled down at her.

"So I guess you did need me after all." Ranma grinned arrogantly down at her.

"Excuse me? I could have taken him by myself if you hadn't kept distracting me."

"What, you were practically playing into his hand. If it weren't for me you'd still be going back and forth with him until you finally lost. Then you'd end up marry the jerk, course I don't know why he'd want an uncute macho girl like you anyway." With that Akane hit him with an uppercut that sent him flying backwards.

The doors to the hall flew open and the room flooded with amazons and swordsmen. Ukyo and Shampoo ran to Ranma checking him for injuries. Ryoga ran up to Akane and Mousse was talking to a blushing amazon calling her Shampoo. Garnet and Amethyst ran up to the unconscious Gold Dragon with worried expressions on their faces.

"Topaz are you alright? Speak to me." Amethyst held the younger boy's head on her lap her hand on his cheek.

"Ugh. Amethyst, my sister, what happened?"

"Sister!" Ranma and Company said together.

"Don't worry little brother you will be just fine." Garnet spoke down to the boy.

"BROTHER!"

Garnet looked up at Akane noticing the shocked expression on her face. "Looks like my brother lost this battle and now you can become my bride and queen of our tribe."

Garnet stood up leaving his younger brother in his sister's capable hands. He walked straight passed an annoyed looking Ranma and took Akane's hands in her own.

"Jade are you ready to rule by my side?" For once Akane didn't slink back to her cold unfeeling expression. Instead she let go of his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"Garnet I really appreciate all that you've done for me, but my place isn't here."

"But what about the legend, it's your destiny to become my bride."

"I don't think so buddy." Ranma interrupted suddenly standing beside Akane. "It's just as that stupid legend of yours says, the two became one. HER and ME! Now you can bring your stupid tribes together and Akane don't have to marry nobody." Ranma looked very smug at all the onlookers whose faces seemed shocked that HE could possibly conceive such a plot. Garnet began to take a step closer to Akane opening his mouth to say something when Ranma grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh by the way this is for trying to steal my fiancée." Ranma sent him staggering backwards with a punch dead in the face.

"Are you alright Akane?" Ryoga placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. A bit drained but I'll be fine." She smiled up at him her hand behind her head. Ryoga seemed to notice something.

"Akane your gem, it's shattered." Surprised Akane looked and indeed it was cracked in several places slivers falling to the ground. She looked to the semiconscious boy a few yards away and noticed his was in the same condition.

"It must have happened when Ranma and my battle auras combined. Well now the two dragon's eyes can be brought together and no one will need these any more." Ryoga and Akane looked happily at each other, behind them Ranma was beating Garnet into the ground.

"And that's for taking her away from me."

"This is for glomping onto her."

"And that's for making me worry so much."

"This is for making her more macho then she already was."

"And that's . . ." A giant sweat drop appeared on Akane's brow as she nervously laughed up at Ryoga.

"Enough already!" She grabbed the nearest object that just happened to be a huge wooden table and flung it into Ranma, flattening him up against the wall.

The group assembled outside the gates for their good byes. Akane was dressed in her usual green shorts and matching sleeveless shirt. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder and stood close to Ranma.

"You're sure you can't stay with us?" Opal held Akane's hand she stood next to a tall slender warrior who Ranma presumed to be her husband. Akane leaned over and hugged the smaller girl avoiding her enlarged tummy.

"I have to go where I belong, send me pictures of the little one." Akane finished her good byes, Garnet staying clear of her and Ranma, and waved as the group walked into the forest on their way home, Akane and Ranma side by side.

"So you finally remember, must have been all those hits you took that knocked some sense into you."

"Nope, I still don't remember a thing." She sighed, a slight grin on her face, never turning to see Ranma's face falter. He just mumbled incoherently. "Hey what do you mean all those hits I took. I certainly dished out enough in that fight, you know."

"Yeah sure, you hit him SO much he just couldn't stay down." Akane frowned and grumbled. "Why anybody would ever fight to marry you I have no idea."

"Jerk!" Akane swung and Ranma ducked

"Uncute!" Ranma dodged another blow.

"Are you sure you don't remember him?" Mousse asked from behind them. The rest of the party wore pained expressions on their faces. 'This is going to be a long trip home.'

* * *

  
As always none of these ideas our mine, they are owned by other people that I can't remember the names of right now, excepting of course Rumiko Takahashi-who could forget. Any C&C, "you suck" email to [JLee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:JLee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.mindspring.com/~jlee011



	5. Epilogue: Lamenting Lost Days

Epilogue: Lamenting Lost Days

The flames of the fire began to rise, crackling loudly sending burning embers up into the air. The flickering orange glow emphasized the dark brown eyes of the young girl. She sat up alone, her legs drawn up close to her chest. Her hair hung around her face recklessly her eyes fixed on the fire consumed in thought. She turned to find one of her companions stirring in his sleep.

He sprawled himself out from under the blanket. His handsome features accentuated by the glow of the fire. The two women slept close to him almost sensing the others presence protectively. She shook her head slightly annoyed, but more concerned with other matters.

The other two boys slept silently on the other side of the fire. She respected all their abilities to sleep. It had been a trying trip to Japan from her home in China, but tomorrow the journey would come to an end and they would reach their destination. Tomorrow.

Ranma rolled up his blanket and started to pack his supplies into his backpack. He noticed Akane walk over to her things and do the same. She was dressed in her formal amazon uniform, tight green shorts and a white sleeveless jacket covering her skintight green tank top. She looked over and smiled at him, acknowledging his thought, she looked down at her clothes and moved her hand to her waist.

"Well I thought I should look my best and I think the wedding dress would be a bit much."

"You brought that with you?"

"Well I didn't know what to bring." She shrugged nervously. He noticed her straining a bit to bend down.

"How are your wounds doing?"

"Well my leg is healed, but my side aches every once in awhile." He felt a twinge of guilt since he had broken her ribs in the first place. The power of her gem had done a great job of healing them but when it shattered her normal healing abilities took over.

"Do you want me to take a look? Did your battle with the Gold Dragon make it worse?" She sensed his guilt and thought she should let him off the hook.

"No the dragon's eye was protecting me, but if you really WANT to see some skin you can check my injuries." She started to unbutton the white jacket revealing a small amount of the cleavage she was about to display.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! Why would I want to get a look at a body as uninteresting as yours anyway." She stopped undoing her shirt and turned around in a huff. She found it very easy to disturb him, the same buttons pushed every time and he would go right over the edge. 'What an interesting relationship we must have.' The conversation between the three girls in the bathroom came flooding back to her. This was the same man they said couldn't get enough sex. She shrugged her shoulders and packed away the rest of her belongings into her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

Ryoga finally rose from his sleep of the dead to find Akane looking at him smiling cheerfully. 'What bliss. I could die happy in those eyes.' She had been looking at him with a happy expression the entire trip. 'Maybe she is beginning to have feeling for me, since she doesn't remember Ranma. No Ranma and Akane shared essences and now she's following him to wherever he tells her is home.' Ryoga's face took on a new low of depression. Akane, oblivious as usual, walked over and offered him some of the breakfast the other girls had prepared before she woke. He took the offering greatly before starting to pack up his own supplies.

Once on their way they made good time on their journey home. They arrived at the Tendo dojo mid-afternoon. Akane's anticipation started to build the last few miles of the trip. The entire group filled her in on the details of the Nerima populace, particularly her family. Things were all and all quite overwhelming. She felt safe in the fact that everything seemed to have a deja vu feeling to it. Not quite familiar more like something in a dream she couldn't yet remember.

They turned onto the street they lived on and Akane took Ranma's hand as she uncomfortably looked all around the yard of their home. He gave her hand a slight squeeze as he looked down at her giving her a slow smile. She clenched his hand hard in return and he started to loose the feeling in his fingers.

"Kasumi hurry, my little girl has returned!" Soun burst into tears and all the house's inhabitants poured out into the yard. Akane bowed in front of them.

"It is good to be home father."

They all stood staring at her for a moment and then the waterworks resumed. Soun smothered his daughter in a hug.

"Oh my baby is home!"

"Akane, I hope you had a nice trip."

"Well well, Ranma finally managed to find you."

"Good job my boy." Genma slapped his son on the back knocking him forward.

"Well it's time for a celebration, everyone is welcome to join us. Kasumi do we have enough sake for everyone." Soun motioned for the others to come into the house still crying, while Kasumi headed straight for the kitchen to prepare some refreshments for their guests.

"So you don't remember anything huh? Interesting." Nabiki was already cooking up schemes to use this newfound advantage.

"No not much, aside from the amazon tribe." She smiled warily as her eyes surveyed each of her family members, her hands resting on her lap. Soun and Genma were already drunk singing together, Mousse and Ryoga sat against the wall their arms folded not drinking, while Shampoo and Ukyo were trying to no avail to make Ranma drink.

"Oh Akane, that's terrible." Kasumi said entering the room from the kitchen with a new tray of full sake glasses.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing Dr. Tofu and a couple of pressure points can't fix." Ranma said dislodging the two women from his side. Akane grimaced at the thought of some strange man poking and prodding her.

"That might be a problem." Nabiki said flatly.

"Whadya mean?" Ranma frowned.

"Dr. Tofu is away for the week at a seminar in Okinawa." Ranma's face faltered as Akane looked on indifferently.

"You mean my baby won't remember me for a week." The drunken sobs were coming full force now and Kasumi was consoling him.

"Well Akane, I guess you'll be wanting to cook a welcome home dinner for us then." The room temperature suddenly dropped to below freezing as all eyes turned to Nabiki. 'With Akane gone we hardly ever get to go out to dinner.' Nabiki thought to herself ignoring the icy stares coming at her from all directions. Everyone became completely silent, even Soun stopped his wailing, all minds race with excuses.

"I don't cook." Akane said flatly frowning at her new sister's face and began to look around the room at the shocked faces. "What?!"

"Maybe Dr Tofu being away won't be too bad, if it saves us from your toxic cooking." Ranma was still in shock but it didn't stop him from avoiding the plate Akane threw at him.

The celebration continued for most of the evening. Shampoo and Mousse returned to the Cat Cafe and Ukyo went back home to Ucchan's. Ryoga felt he needed a journey to clear his mind so he said his good-byes and proceeded to get lost in the Nerima shopping district.

Genma and Soun lay passed out on the floor in front of their shogi board while Kasumi busied herself cleaning up. Ranma was taking a bath after having been doused with cold water by Akane for an unflattering description of her battle with the Gold Dragon. So Nabiki took it upon herself to get her little sister aquatinted with the Tendo home.

"OK this is yours and Ranma's room and this-"

"Ranma and my room?" Akane blushed.

"Yes you are engaged. But there isn't much closet space with both Ranma's male and female clothes so you still keep your clothes in your old room." Nabiki brought Akane to her room; it did have an unused look about it. She was still stunned by the thought of sharing a room with Ranma, let alone a bed.

"Ok now lets get you some night clothes." Nabiki looked through the drawer filled with Akane' pajamas most of which covered in cutesy animal prints. 'Let's see what would Ranma like.' She found an old, light yellow, baby doll that Akane used to wear a year or two ago. 'Should still fit, and if not all the better.'

"Here you go, now off to bed you have a big day tomorrow." She ushered Akane down the hall. "First day back at school, lots of catching up to do."

She shoved the younger girl into Ranma's room and closed the door behind her. Akane looked around the room sheepishly hugging her things in her arms. 'No familiarity at all.' She thought to herself and started to undress.

Ranma bound up the stairs dressed only in his boxers and a towel draped around his neck his toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth. He looked very sleepy, yawning groggily as he reached the door to his bedroom.

Akane took down the covers of Ranma's futon and got in pulling a bit at her nightclothes. 'Are they always this tight or have I…'

Ranma stepped inside the room, his toothbrush dangled from his mouth gawking at the figure in his bed. Akane was sitting up in his bed stretching her arms in the air as she yawned making the unusually tight pajama top hug her form.

He swallowed loudly catching her attention and she quickly lowered her arms. She blushed looking over his muscular, barely dressed, body. In her mind this was the most she had ever seen of him, he wasn't going to mention the first day they met his cheek still stung from that slap.

"Akane?" His toothbrush fell into his waiting hand. He clenched the towel in his hand tightly and removed it from around his neck. She turned her gaze from his chest quickly and started to fumble with the buttons on her top. He realized he still stood in the hall and felt this would not look good to passersby. Therefore, rushed inside and closed the door behind him, making him closer to the bed. Akane took this as a sign he was excited.

"Look Ranma, I know this probably isn't such a big deal to you, but well to me this is…" She flushed a deep red and couldn't continue.

Ranma stood frozen 'What is she doing?' Ranma regained some of his composure and started toward the bed sitting at the end opposite her. They both sat there, neither making eye contact for several minutes.

"Are we…intimate? Well I guess we must be on some level if this is our room." She said her heart pounding in her chest.

"Our room?" Ranma was indeed slow at times, the word 'Intimate?' hit the gears in his mind like a wrench.

"Well um, why don't you just go ahead and start. I'm sure it is something you have been waiting for for awhile now." She said with no malice in her words, but seeming sad. She laid back on the bed and put her arms to her side.

Ranma's brain finally began to run at normal speed, he became quite disturbed. He leaned forward positioning himself over her looking down into her face. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be holding her breath. Ranma raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down a grin flashed across his face. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up to a sitting position, her eyes opened startled.

"Ranma?"

"Ssh. Ok now I talk! First of all, this is not what all guys think about." He stood up and brought her with him, his voice stayed even, but showed he was a little hurt. He gathered up her clothes and shoved them into her arms.

"Second, don't flatter yourself! You ain't keeping me up at night." He pushed her down the hallway and into her room. She looked back at him wide eyed.

"Third, I wouldn't do that with someone if it didn't mean somethin'. Now this is your room and that is my room, that's the way it has always been. Good night." He closed the door between them and leaned up against it, turning his head to sigh. Akane looked around the room, cute little stuffed animals stared at her sappily from every direction.

"This place is a cutesy jungle."

She got into bed and lied down pulling the covers up to her chin. Suddenly she wiped the pillow out from under her and covered her face. She muffled out a yell, "Someone just shoot me!" Then she lay slack on the bed removing the pillow. She tossed and turned for about an hour before finally falling asleep.

Ranma walked as he usually did on the way to school on the fence Akane walking on the ground beside him. 'I wonder how today will be. She has been such a different person recently.' His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that the young girl was no longer on the ground below him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What the, where did she-OOF."

Just then something walked into Ranma from behind. He swirled around and caught the person by the shoulders preventing them from falling into the water below. Akane looked up at him shyly.

"What are you doing walking up here? A klutz like you will end up drowning!"

"You know, I don't remember ever being that klutzy. Normally I am just fine." 'Well mostly.' She removed his hands from her and did two flawless back flips on the fence, landing in a sitting position atop the fence.

"Tada!" She raised both arms in the air and held herself in place with her feet while straddling the fence. Ranma couldn't help but laugh and lowered himself to her level.

"Ok ok, but you should still walk on the ground. You can't swim you know and I don't wanna have to turn into a girl to save you." Akane looked up at him surprised.

"I can't swim? Hmm, I didn't know that." She jumped down and they quickened their pace to school.

"Yup you sink like a stone, well after all the flailing around stuff." Akane swung at him with her pack and he ducked.

"Why do I have to go to school anyway. We are martial artists, we should be out training."

"Look Akane going to school helps you to become a better martial artist." Ranma scolded and then thought to himself 'did I just say that.' She grumbled something from below him and kicked a rock.

"How do you stand so much boredom?"

"I dunno things just happen. Now come on or we're gonna be late." Ranma broke into a run and Akane followed. They quickly made it to school with a few minutes to spar. Akane stayed very close to Ranma, all eyes were on her.

"What the heck are they looking at?"

"Well you do look different."

"Oh what vision is brought to mine eyes? Finally my love has found you and returned you to my awaiting arms!" From nowhere a boy dressed as a samurai ran through the group of students staring at Ranma and Akane only to be intercepted by Ranma's foot in his face.

"Who is this?" Akane said looking him over. Ranma opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Tatewaki Kuno, here to do with as you will my love." Kuno released from Ranma's foot, grabbed Akane's hand in his own. "Akane Tendo, the deepest ocean could not keep our love apart."

"Hey let go." She kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. "And the name is Jade. Well I guess today won't be a total bore." Akane turned to Ranma and then took her fighting stance.

"Never was there a stone that shined as brightly as your beauty." Kuno was on his feet and running toward her swinging his kendo sword. "Come, let us date!"

"I don't think so, I'm taken." She dodged his attack and flung him into a nearby tree next to Ranma.

"Come on Akane finish him off and let's get to class." Kuno was on his feet again and ran right into her spin kick.

"Jeez, I was just having a little fun." She looked disappointedly at a scolding Ranma. "Oh alright, I'll finish him off this time."

Kuno stood with his bokken ready, but this time it was Akane that charged at him. She jumped at him putting her legs unto his shoulders and sung her upper body down propelling him through the air and into a tree this time snapping the tree in half. Kuno had a silly grin on his face as the tree collapse on him. Ranma held his head in his hands as he heard the whispers around him. Akane walked over looking quite pleased with herself.

"Did you have to use that move?"

"Well it knocked him out didn't it." Akane looked at him puzzled.

"In more ways than one." Ranma led her inside to their classroom, he noticed she looked a little disturbed.

"What is it?"

"He was easy to beat…but my first hit should have been my last. I have fought better then him in less time."

"Well you're probably weaker without the gem." They reached the classroom and all the students were starring at Akane

"Ok then, let's go home and figure out what I've lost." She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Akane, if I gotta go to school so do you, now come on." He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into her seat. The eyes of the students never left her. Ranma went over to his seat where the boys immediately surrounded him.

"So Saotome, you finally found her, took you long enough."

"I heard you found her in some kind of harem."

"Man, she sure does look different-Really Sexy!"

"I heard she didn't want to come back with you. That she found a new guy."

"Wow, she isn't wearing a bra is she!"

"Hey enough! She lost her memory, became an amazon warrior, fought this big battle and came back home with me!"

"Amnesia huh?" All the boys suddenly surrounded her. Ranma dropped his head to his desk rolling it from side to side.

"Why me?"

The two figures in the darkened dojo rose to their feet and squared each other off. The young girl took her fighting stance while the boy remained still.

"The last time we sparred you were doing pretty good keeping up with my girl side. You even took both Shampoo and Ukyo, but I still don't think you could take me or even Ryoga."

"Really and how did I fair before?"

"Just barely above Kuno."

"You have got to be kidding! Me? Well then I guess we better see how good I really am." She spun around throwing kicks and backhanded punches all of which he avoided effortlessly.

"Well you certainly aren't as fast as you were with the Gold Dragon, or during our fights." She became annoyed and swept at his legs. He flipped out of the way.

"But you ARE better than usual."

"Are you just going to run away all the time?! How is that a good test of my abilities." She vaulted in the air swinging her legs into a flying kick.

"No, I guess that wouldn't give me the full scope of what you've lost." He side stepped her attack and lunged forward with a slower version of his chestnut fist. She twisted and flipped back and forth avoiding most of the punches.

"But don't think I have forgotten some of your trickier moves."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She leapt back winded from the hits she took, holding her side.

"I'm sorry I forgot about that, are you ok?" Akane's eyes gleamed with mischief and she lunged at him jumping into the air.

"No, don't-!" Ranma yelled just as her legs were reaching his upper body.

"Huh?" She said halting her attack, Ranma catching her in his arms.

"I-I'd rather you didn't use that move anymore." He looked into her eyes as he adjusted his arms around her.

"Um, ok." She said shrugging her shoulders her arms hanging loosely around his shoulders. They lingered for a moment looking into each other's eyes until the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them caught their attention.

"You know, if you two want to make such a public display of it I can go get my camera." Nabiki said looking at the two thoughtfully.

They glanced over at the older girl from their precarious position. Ranma held Akane in his arms, her legs draped over his forearms awkwardly. He unceremoniously dropped her to the floor unto her bottom, both of them blushing furiously.

"Aren't martial artists supposed to recover quickly from things like that?" Nabiki asked. Akane held her herself up with her arms as she looked at her mischievous sister.

"I was distracted."

"I don't doubt it." She smiled innocently from Akane to Ranma. "Anyway Kasumi wanted me to tell you it is getting late and that you should be going to bed." She turned and left the two alone.

Akane turned her gaze to Ranma who was standing above her. "Um I guess that's enough for tonight. We should probably take a look at your tumbling next time. Let's get to bed." He leant her a hand in getting up and they both walked from the dojo to the house.

Akane sighed and rose from the bed walking the few steps to the window. She looked down at the pond, the starlit night reflecting up at her. She remembered the dojo and decided 'anything is better than this fluffy hell.' She gathered up her pillow and blanket and headed downstairs. She stopped only to look into the koi pond. Her reflection looked up at her questioningly; strands of her green hair tickled her cheek swaying in the cool night breeze. Everything about herself was changing right before her eyes. 'Who are you, brown eyes?'

She proceeded into the dojo adjusting the pillow under her arm. She walked through the doorway then quickly spun around and headed back out.

"Wait!" She stopped and the person behind her sat up. She hung her head thinking 'rotten luck.'

"I didn't realize you were here. I…" She turned her head but kept her back to the dojo.

"It's ok. Really." Ranma watched her carefully. Her shoulders relaxed and she turned around. "Come on in."

She walked in and plopped down next to him. "I just come out here sometimes when I have problems sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep either." She said looking down and then raised her head hopefully. "Do I normally come down here?"

Ranma thought about it for a moment. "No, can't say that you do." Her head hung low. "In fact I can't ever remember YOU having problems sleeping."

He lay back down and she put her pillow next to him. "Ranma?"

"Hm?" He turned his head to now find her lying next to him on her side.

"What if I don't like this person when I remember her." She said quietly her brow furrowing as she brought her hands to her chest. Ranma thought on this question for a moment.

"I think you will be a lot more comfortable once you remember the Akane that I know."

"I guess as long as I still have you around to be my friend I'll be alright." She smiled at him warmly. He straightened stunned by her comment.

"I-ah, I'm sorry about the other night." She looked away at the dojo wall blushing.

"No problem." He turned back and stared at the ceiling. Akane beamed with happiness.

"Thanks Ranma." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She violently turned on her other side away from him. "Good night."

He lay there stunned until the sun rose the next morning with only a couple of bruises from Akane kicking him while she slept. He waited outside the bathroom for Nabiki to finish, so he could get ready for school. She came out, he went in. "Having trouble sleeping recently Ranma?"

He shot his head out into the hallway and glared at her retreating form. Akane gathered her backpack from her room and waited outside the bathroom. She stood in the hallway fidgeting with the handle of her pack looking down at her bare feet. She felt like a stranger in someone else's home. Ranma walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. She smiled at him warmly.

"Good morning." He returned her smile a little hesitantly. Suddenly the two were pressed together by Soun's arms crushing them in a hug.

"Oh I'm so happy to see the two of you like this and spending the night together." Tears streamed down his face.

"Finally the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts is secure. Well done my boy." Genma slapped the part of Ranma's back that Soun wasn't holding. With a flash of incredible speed twenty to thirty punches hit Soun and Genma sending them flying. Ranma stood his fist in the air, breathing heavily from irritation.

"Even my family is a bunch of weirdoes." Akane stomped into the bathroom and prepared herself for the school day ahead. Ranma tried reading one of Dr. Tofu's books that Kasumi had borrowed, while Akane bathed and got ready for school. He continued to read on their walk to school.

"I don't know Akane, I'm not sure which one of these will help you. They all have similar names and descriptions."

"Are you experienced with pressure points?" She looked up at him, his eyes on the book, still keeping his balance while walking on the fence.

"Sure, I've had enough used on me." He flipped to the next page then jumped down in front of Akane.

"Let's see, hmm…" He took a final look at the book and then examined Akane up and down. She looked back at him with trepidation.

"This is supposed to unlock the mind and body." He hit two points on either side of her hips. She became completely flushed, shivers ran up and down her body and she collapsed to her knees.

"I don't think…that had the effect…you wanted it to." She said out of breath. He raised an eyebrow and crouched down next to her.

"You ok." She nodded still flushed. "Well that was odd, hmm…" He flipped through the book. 'I have to remember that move.'

"I think I'll stay away from that area."

"I would suggest it." A voice from behind Akane said, both turned to see a man with glasses standing in the clinic doorway.

"Dr. Tofu!" Ranma stood up shocked. "I thought you were out of town."

"The convention ended early." Dr. Tofu looked down at the young woman in front of him. "Ranma you really shouldn't be playing with pressure points if you don't know what you are doing. Who is your friend?"

Akane got to her feet and bowed before her elder. "My name is Jade, a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Akane, is that you?"

"Yeah doc, but she's lost her memory, I was wondering if you could help her."

"Come on in and I'll see what I can do."

Akane sat on the cot fidgeting, looking nervously at Ranma. She didn't like letting a strange man look her body over.

"Well it looks like someone has put a memory-blocker pinch on her. Let me just get a cold compress and I'll be back to take care of it." Dr. Tofu noticed the worried expression on Akane's face. "Don't worry soon you'll have all your memories back and be back to the normal Akane."

The older man left the room to get the ice pack. Akane walked over to Ranma and held his hands out in front of him. He straightened at her seriousness and her close proximity. She looked down studying his hands in her own, turning something over in her mind.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah." Akane finally looked him in the eyes. He was beginning to get nervous and didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

"I don't know this person I am about to become and I don't know how you and I were before, but I want to thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Huh?!" Ranma was stunned and started to melt inside her eyes.

"And I want you to know…I care deeply for you." She raised herself onto her toes closing her eyes and kissed him gently on the lips, softly caressing his lips with her own. Ranma felt a vise grip tighten around his heart and the blood running through his veins turned to fire.

She backed away slowly, sighed and opened her eyes letting her hands slip away. Ranma reluctantly let go. He was frozen where he stood, but part of him wanted to move desperately. His right foot took a step forward and the doctor walked back into the room, making Ranma cling to some picture he urgently needed to examine. That is until he noticed it was displaying the beauty of childbirth.

"Alright Akane this is going to feel a little unusual and you may faint when everything floods back into you." She nodded looking up at Ranma for support, she held out her hand. He walked over and gave her hand light squeeze.

With two swift moves he struck her neck with his index finger. Her head swam with the visions of seventeen years flashing past her mind's eye. She swooned, but Ranma's touch kept her grip on reality. "Ranma?" She opened her eyes and looked down confused by her clothes. "What have I-?"

Then the last few months fell into their rightful place with the rest of her memories. "I remember walking to school, and then these men attacked me and took me to China. Oh my god, I almost got married."

She held her hand to her chest still amazed by her unmodest apparel. She turned her gaze to a grinning Ranma, her eyes suddenly turning cold.

"Ranma you jerk! This is all your fault!" She proceeded to punch him into the air, sending him flying into the wall and then crashing to the floor. "If it weren't for your taunting I wouldn't have been kidnapped!" She yelled down at his prone form lying limply on the floor of the clinic.

"Yup you remember. Ah, eeeeehhh!" Akane continued to beat Ranma senseless while he tried dragging himself from the ground shooting insults.

High above Nerima the clouds rumbled a warning of an impending storm. A dark figure waited in the shadows outside Furinkan High for an old nemesis to arrive. An ancient recipe churned and bubbled as ingredients were added with loving care. All was right with the world.

* * *

  
As always none of these ideas our mine, they are owned by other people that I can't remember the names of right now, excepting of course Rumiko Takahashi-who could forget. Any C&C, "you suck" email to [JLee011@sprintmail.com][1]  
Lin Lee

[Back to Home Page][2]

   [1]: mailto:JLee011@sprintmail.com
   [2]: http://home.mindspring.com/~jlee011



End file.
